


【白超灰蝙】權力之塔

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 在我動筆之前，我猶豫了好一陣子，最後決定抽離正義領主知道有正義聯盟世界這個設定，所以基本上可以當作AU版本的白超灰蝙來看。雖然想寫正劇，不過也有一言不合就開車的可能（掩面），我個人是希望有時間在連載時就發一修版本，但時間蠻趕的，搞不好要等出本前才有大修的時間QAQQ希望這段時間領主超跟灰老爺能來我夢裡演偶像劇。===================================





	1. Chapter 1

　　我摧毀了木籬笆，親切的小農舍，在原地建起了一座塔，野心的藤蔓蜿蜒其上，交織成細細密密的網。

　　這座塔沒有門，沒有出口的塔對長髮姑娘是牢獄，但這對我不算什麼。它只反覆提醒我和凡人不同，我可以從塔頂的窗口進出，我能夠飛翔，這從本質上就和人類大相徑庭。過去的我為什麼會堅持人類的正義？他們的能力不足以應付世上的瘋狂與危險，制定的規則軟弱無力，不過是一層薄薄的遮羞布。

　　過去固執扮演克拉克·肯特的我錯了，我從最初就是凱-艾爾，地球上的超能者，同時也是外來者。

 

§

　　

　　布魯斯·韋恩坐在極靠前的位置，他翹著腿，坐姿一點也不端正，顯得散漫，在娛樂記者的相機畫面，這樣的散漫不羈而瀟灑。

　　台上的俏麗或艷美的選美小姐站成一排，其中一個拿著麥克風，笑容甜美，「是的，我希望世界和平。」

　　她們一個個說出相同的答案，掌聲如雷，鎂光燈瘋狂閃爍著。

　　啊，無聊。

　　出席這場活動對他來說並非必要，即使韋恩企業是環球小姐比賽的贊助商，也不是非得勞動他。只不過管家阿福認為自家少爺這陣子太過無所事事，還不如外出社交，多交幾個朋友。

　　世界和平實在太無聊了。阿卡漢瘋人院現在如同養老院，施行腦前葉切除手術的效果顯著，高譚前所未有的和平，蝙蝠燈已經許久沒有在天空中顯現，蝙蝠俠的存在也變得可有可無。

　　他和凱-艾爾就超人執行正義的手段爭執過，最後布魯斯率先妥協，獨裁統治讓世界運轉前所未有的高效，兩年間世界和平真正降臨，人們失去的好像只有言論上的自由。

　　——比起隨時喪失生命的危險，言論自由不算什麼。

　　聽，甚至有人這麼說。

　　他們顯然忘記不久以前的自由，多采多姿的思想，他們只記得民族主義、宗教、資源的戰爭被停止了。支持正義領主的統治變成主流言論，任何反對如同投進深潭的石子，濺不起浪花。

　　如果不適需要防備其他覬覦地球的外星惡徒，這世界恐怕不再需要蝙蝠俠。事實上，比起其他超級英雄，蝙蝠俠的能力薄弱得可笑。布魯斯曾經在蝙蝠洞的超級電腦存下如何對付同伴的預備方案，包括超人，他當然可以給他的同伴造成巨大的麻煩。

　　但這無聊可笑卻美妙的世界，它真正需要什麼，布魯斯不確定自己是否清楚……

　　如今他每天可以睡到自然醒，不需要特濃咖啡熬夜，布魯斯每天能做「蝙蝠俠」的事少之又少。單單堅持著使蝙蝠俠存在正義領主之中，已耗費他全部的心力。

　　也許總有一天能想明白，只不過不是現在。

　　現在，還是讓他去搭訕得到獎盃的新任環球小姐，期待一次能夠打發時間的浪漫晚餐約會。

　　鑽石單身漢噙著充滿魅力的笑容，一手插在口袋裡，往後台走去。

　　作為贊助商，總有一些特權。

 

　　就在布魯斯享受感情生活的時候，超人和露易絲的晚餐氣氛糟得一塌糊塗。

　　這不是第一次了，但超人以他的方式盡力準備一切，佈置浪漫的餐桌與房間，米其林大廚準備的美食，然而特意準備的蠟燭因為氣氛，連燃燒的火光都顯得冰冷，露易絲切割牛排的力道蘊藏著無盡的憤怒。

　　「露易絲，跟我說話。」凱-艾爾要求。

　　「我之前說那麼多次，你願意聽嗎？」露易絲不願配合，她與他溝通無數遍，就像和一面水泥牆說話，說什麼打破對方的頑固，她已經厭倦，「不，你只是把我鎖在這棟房子裡，我已經受夠了。」

　　「我也告訴你無數遍，你得把眼界放得大一些，這樣你就會明白我是對的，我不是拿統計數據給你看了？你沒看見嗎？這世界因罪惡而死的人銳減，人們不再害怕犯罪者，不可靠的法律，我已經竭盡全力……」

　　「你連做錯都不願意承認。」

　　露易絲放下刀叉，她本來就沒什麼胃口，冷笑用餐巾紙擦拭嘴唇，離開餐桌。

　　凱-艾爾坐在原位，提高音量說：「我是對的。」

　　「既然你表現得像我無理取鬧，那就放我離開，讓我去和其他還清醒的人一起爭取言論自由。超能者的獨裁統治不會長久，歷史證明我的話是對的。」她站直了身體，表現得像個戰士。

　　凱-艾爾說：「但那是人類的歷史，我不是人類。」

　　他反覆告訴自己千百遍，也早已被事實說服。

　　「狡辯！你說人類的語言，自人類世界長大，即使你的血緣和人類不同，你的思考模式也備受影響。你只不過走上錯誤的道路，但你不願意承認，總有一天你會嚐到苦果。」

　　露易絲說完，大步離開，她不想再吵。

　　他們不只一次爭吵，感情不斷消磨，他們不再是過去默契十足的情侶，但他們仍然相愛。除了愛情，超人這兩年所作所為在兩人之間劃下巨大的鴻溝。

　　他希望露易絲能理解自己。

　　雖然超人有認同他理念的夥伴，正義領主的英雄們和他站在一起。但戀人不能理解他的理念，讓他感覺到孤獨。

　　凱-艾爾總是精力充沛的身體，感到一絲疲憊。

　　「你再好好想一想，或者你願意去海島度假——」

　　她回過頭，站在房門口朝他怒吼：「你不能這樣對我！你憑什麼決定我該去哪裡？你以為你在流放罪犯嗎？」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「你連尊重人都忘記了，需要我向你屈膝嗎？讓我匍匐在你的腳下？」她握著房門把手嘲諷他。

　　「露易絲，你說得太過份了！」

　　凱-艾爾大力拍打桌面，他控制了力道，餐桌毫髮無損。

　　但巨大的聲音嚇得露易絲顫了一下，她害怕他。

　　「過分的是你，你這個混蛋！」露易絲用力甩上房門。

　　而超人盯著房門上的木紋，回憶露易絲方才露出的害怕，他煩躁地來回踱步，最後推開窗，逃離氣氛令他窒息的地方。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　自從正義領主步上正軌，布魯斯過上時不時能睡上十二小時的日子。  
　　作為布魯斯·韋恩的比例開始高過蝙蝠俠，他很快就適應在晚宴、酒吧和俱樂部廝混的日子，時常在外頭鬼混到一兩點才回家。這天他仍舊醉醺醺的渾身酒氣，倒在門口時因為淋了點雨。管家難得沒唸他，只迭聲催促他去洗澡，洗完澡好好睡一覺。  
　　三點多睡下，布魯斯凌晨五點多醒一次，接著八點多醒一次，等他再次被刺眼的陽光驚醒，已經是中午時分。雖然蝙蝠洞的警報沒響，昨夜高譚的天空也沒看見蝙蝠燈，但他竟然一整天都沒有去蝙蝠洞……  
　　日子過得真頹廢，他自嘲。  
　　「阿福……」男人慣性賴床，他假裝還睏，拉高被子蓋住頭臉。  
　　「該起床了，今天天氣不錯，很適合外出走走，少爺要不要去約朋友打高爾夫球？下午在庭院喝下午茶也是不錯的選擇。」  
　　管家順手將收到兩側的落地窗簾紮好，他打開窗戶，庭園草葉氣味的涼風溜進來，捲走臥室裡剩餘的睡意。  
　　布魯斯想假裝沒睡醒，什麼都沒聽見，但阿福可沒那麼好糊弄，管家手裡還握著叫醒他的絕招。  
　　「我想你應該特別想知道一則有趣的新聞。」  
　　「什麼？我又在報紙上劈腿了？」他的嗓音隔著棉被特別含糊。  
　　「如果你願意坐在餐桌邊，我已經燙好報紙。我相信娛樂版的頭條會讓你的同事很不高興。」  
　　「我對蠢蛋的花邊新聞沒興趣。」  
　　布魯斯唯一的工作就是在韋恩集團董事會開會，那些握有韋恩集團股份的董事勉強能當作同事，但完全不想知道那些肥豬又睡了哪個漂亮明星，那和他一點關係也沒有。  
　　「我不是在說韋恩董事。少爺，你另一份兼差——」  
　　他霍然掀被坐起，頭髮還亂糟糟的，表情卻嚴肅得嚇人。  
　　「誰敢？報章雜誌都在正義領主的控制中……」  
　　「你忽略了星球日報。」管家如此提點。  
　　布魯斯如管家的意起床洗漱，他換了一身絲質晨袍，沒擦乾的頭髮還在滴水，但他顯然不在意頭髮，快步坐到餐桌邊，抖開燙得筆挺的報紙。  
　　超人與超人女友露易絲疑似分手！？  
　　星球日報的娛樂版沒有下太過聳動的標題，但那標題的含義已經足夠讓人驚訝。  
　　他一目十行看完內文，撰稿記者聲稱得到第一手消息，露易絲承認和超人有多次爭執，兩人目前還在冷戰狀態。如果超人不願意好好溝通，她確實會考慮與超人分手。  
　　布魯斯忍不住嗤笑，「女人。」  
　　「少爺。」管家並不贊同他的語氣，彷彿看不起女性。  
　　「我是說，真虧他能把露易絲得罪成這樣，都不顧面子公開撕破臉了，看來我的同事對於處理男女關係真的很不擅長。」他對著報紙笑，又仔細研讀了一遍新聞稿，包括配圖照片和照片下詳細的備註都沒有放過，幸災樂禍的態度一覽無遺。  
　　他還高興著，管家過來替他倒上早餐茶，並隨口說了一句，「嘲笑他無助於你和克拉克少爺的關係。」  
　　布魯斯立刻收起笑容，報紙擱到一旁。  
　　「他叫凱-艾爾，克拉克那蠢貨已經死了。」  
　　這頓早午餐吃得很沉默，在那之後，無論是他或者是阿福都沒說話。他們都清楚，即使太陽照常升起，但日子和過往已經全然不同。  
　　管家沉默地送他到蝙蝠洞，替他準備好要帶的東西，看著他換上制服，在他準備踏上傳送裝置，前往瞭望塔之前，他才說：「如果克拉克少爺有空，就邀請他來喝下午茶吧。我下午會烤好餅乾，等你們回來。」  
　　布魯斯假裝沒聽見，連再見都沒說就啟動傳送，直達瞭望塔。  
　　他很忙，邀請超人喝下午茶還是算了吧。

　　瞭望塔比以往熱鬧許多，穿著宇航服的人們來來往往，這些工作人員不是認同正義領主的理念，就是被高薪吸引，接受應聘，在太空中的瞭望塔工作，加入正義領主監視地球的陣營。老實說，蝙蝠俠承認有眾多人力幫助，比以往單靠領主成員守望地球，還要有效率和縝密。  
　　但若不是正義領主擁有無上的權威和絕對的武力，「讓領主成員外的普通人在瞭望塔工作」這種事，蝙蝠俠絕對會反對到底。  
　　火星獵人第一個發現他，他穿過瞭望塔內冰涼光滑的金屬牆面，出現在他的面前。  
　　「蝙蝠俠。」  
　　他一頷首，本想直奔控制中心調閱資料，片刻他改變主意，以嘶啞的聲線問：「……超人在嗎？」　　  
　　「超人現在不在這裡，你找他很急嗎？」火星獵人問。  
　　如非必要，他不打算隨時讀取他人的內心。  
　　「不重要，我自己聯繫他。」  
　　「我明白了。」  
　　目送火星獵人再次穿牆離開，他按照原本的計畫，前往控制中心調閱資料。

　　布魯斯從最初就知道蝙蝠俠和其他超級英雄的差異，蝙蝠俠是普通人類，除去一身蝙蝠裝扮，他和他的同伴全然不同。布魯斯以為他已經足夠清楚他與其他超級英雄的差別，但是當正義領主開始運行，他感到迷惘。  
　　他的同伴們凌駕於全人類之上，在宇宙中俯瞰地球，認定自己所作所為都是為了維護世界和平。「俯瞰」這一行為本身，就帶有居高臨下的傲慢，他清楚站在那個位置上，會產生身為神祇的錯覺。  
　　正義領主們有凌駕眾人之上的力量，站在至高的天上，彷彿擔當傳說中神祇的身份，那麼站在他們之中的自己又算什麼呢？被神認定的人類夥伴，可受封為神？  
　　正義領主確實地控制了這個世界。他們六人，超人、蝙蝠俠、神力女超人、鷹女、火星獵人和綠燈俠，僅僅靠著他們六人，地球上眾多國家政府不得不俯首聽從他們的指示，這聽起來荒謬又可笑，宛若幻想小說中的三流情節，然而這就是現實。  
　　他們跨過那條無形的界線，不再只是單純救人或打擊犯罪。比如戰爭不應該存在，貧富的差距需要被調整，人類交換資源應更加無私，為了讓人類長久生存，應該更佳愛護環境……  
　　「為了一個更美好的世界」，打著這樣的旗號的正義領主駕駛著一台巨大的戰車，制止一切爭鬥，直接迫使人類放棄體驗從反覆錯誤中獲得進步的機會，往理想鄉前進。  
　　正義領主們擅自為人類尋找了一條路，一條讓人類同環境和諧共處，並使社會平等發展的捷徑。  
　　布魯斯還沒想好下一步要怎麼做，他無法和超人進行理智的討論，超人明顯陷入瘋魔，其他正義領主的立場難辨，這無所謂，他自己一個沒問題，他原本就習慣獨行。

§  
　　  
　　大都會——  
　　天色擦黑，飯店四十層頂樓因為彩色的燈光顯得明亮，在這開闊的空中花園泳池，DJ戴著耳機身體陶醉的晃動，混合挑動氣氛的派對音樂。泳池周圍填滿了年輕有為的政商名流，或迷人的歌手巨星。  
　　布魯斯·韋恩收到邀請，他喜歡這種不需要太正式的晚會，他穿著黑色泳褲，端著雞尾酒杯，坐在泳池邊緣，他被女人們團團包圍，一手還攬著其中最美麗的黑髮女孩。  
　　布魯斯和美人們開玩笑，說些俏皮話，他享受這個，和柔弱無骨並且嗓音甜美的美人們接觸讓他心情愉快，還能暫時忘記討厭的現實。  
　　因為成群的美人，不少自詡年輕有為的男性青年也端著酒杯靠近這裡，喜愛美麗的事物是人類的天性，敵視同性則是生物求偶的天性，其中一位穿著騷包金色泳褲的男青年發現插不進美女和布魯斯聊的話題，乾脆直接跟布魯斯搭話。　　  
　　「嘿，韋恩，你去那兒走走了嗎？」他指著泳池另一側突出建築物的部分，那是由八吋厚的強化玻璃打造，懸於空中。這特別的設計號稱能給人前所未有的體驗，站在那裡，透過泳池淡藍色的水能看見馬路上呼嘯而過的迷你小車，整個城市盡在腳下。  
　　「還沒呢。」布魯斯回答，他對這樣明顯有企圖的搭話方式興致缺缺。  
　　那人還沒說話，布魯斯周圍的美人都吱吱喳喳地討論開來。  
　　「我剛才去過一次，太可怕了，站在那裡就腿軟。」  
　　「我怕高，不敢去。」  
　　「一想到就頭皮發麻。」  
　　布魯斯倒是不怕高，他習慣憑著釘槍長索在建築物之間跳躍橫挪，他噙著迷人的笑問：「有這麼可怕嗎？」  
　　被他笑容迷得發暈，臉頰泛紅，嬌聲撒嬌說：「如果布魯斯可以陪我去試試，我就願意去。」  
　　美女們仍舊圍著布魯斯打轉，向他搭話的男人一嫉妒，忍不住挑釁他說：「韋恩，你應該去測試看看你是不是膽小鬼！」  
　　周圍的注意到狀況的人跟著起鬨，一部分是看不慣他一人獨佔美女，另一部分單純想看熱鬧。  
　　被布魯斯摟在身邊的黑髮女孩瞪著男青年說：「你愛去自己去，說這種話幼不幼稚。」  
　　「就是，你的風度呢？」  
　　男青年被美女們群起討伐，好不狼狽。  
　　「好了好了，謝謝妳們，不過沒關係，我相信他沒什麼惡意。」布魯斯安撫她們，信口胡扯。  
　　「既然布魯斯都這麼說了……」  
　　被原諒的男青年面色鐵青，找了藉口火速離開，原本在旁邊圍觀，準備湊熱鬧的人安靜後退數步，要再和布魯斯搭話，在美女們面前表現，他們得掂量一下自己的能力。  
　　布魯斯沒想到對方這麼快卻步，真沒勁，他來派對是來享受刺激的，無論好的壞的刺激。  
　　「其實光站在那裡也沒什麼，我又不怕高。」他主動拾起這個話題，他知道要是他不說話，這些美人會貼心的繞開話題，「我有更好玩的提議，你們想不想知道？」  
　　「什麼提議？」  
　　「你又想到什麼好玩的？」  
　　布魯斯說：「我聽說在大都會，大喊超人救命，超人就會出現。」  
　　周圍的美人一愣，沒想到他突然提起這個，現在的超人跟他最初的形象有些不同，人們對超人變化的具體的表現就是他們不再敢肆意談論超人。  
　　「怎麼突然說到他？」  
　　「現在正義領主管得很嚴……」  
　　布魯斯可以識趣收回話，放棄他想要來點刺激的打算，但他不想這麼做，所以他無視別人給他打眼色，或那些看似勸阻的話，「我可以試著從那裡跳下去，大喊超人救我，驗證大都會超人傳說的真實性。有沒有人要跟我賭？」  
　　「這太危險了。」  
　　他站起來，往泳池懸於空中的部分走去，邊走邊開玩笑說：「妳們看過超人嗎？我想看看他長得好看，還是我更帥一些。」  
　　「當然是你更帥啦！布魯斯，別做傻事。」  
　　她們想勸阻，想拉著他阻止他做傻事，卻又不敢用太大的力氣。  
　　他只多花了一些時間，就走到那兒，踩著冰涼的八吋強化玻璃，他走到最外沿的位置，接著一躍而上，坐在泳池的玻璃牆沿。  
　　敢跟到泳池懸空部分的女孩不多，但她們都嚇壞了，其他怕高的女孩站得遠遠的，她們或驚訝或害怕，發出巨大的聲響。  
　　這讓所有人的注意力都集中到布魯斯身上，不少換好泳衣的男人被女孩們拉著靠近，要他去救救想不開的高譚傻瓜王子。  
　　「嗨，大夥兒都好嗎？我想到一個好玩的遊戲。」布魯斯笑著，大聲把他的打算又說了一遍，因為想讓大家都聽見他說什麼，特別提高音量，他怕提早叫來超人，因此以對「那個外星人」喊救命來替換超人這個名詞。  
　　有厚道的人勸他說：「韋恩，現在可不是過去那個外星人好說話的時候，不要惹他。」  
　　也有人根本不相信他敢這麼做，那人冷淡地說：「他鬧一會兒就會自己下來，不必管他。」  
　　現場倒是沒有人認為超人聽見呼救不會過來，只是不贊成他這麼做。  
　　還有人嫌他譁眾取寵，刻意大聲說：「不愧是高譚來的土包子，這種事有什麼好挑戰的，平白惹那外星人生氣。」  
　　惹超人生氣，很值得一試啊。  
　　布魯斯覺得很無聊，這個世界也很無聊，在通過對罪犯切除腦葉的法案後，犯罪率低得近乎沒有，超人現在一定很閒。  
　　布魯斯愉快地喝光雞尾酒，他高舉雙手，喊了一聲：「敬大都會！敬夜晚！」  
　　失去雙手幫助，他身體搖搖晃晃，彷彿下一秒他會往下墜落。  
　　布魯斯閉上眼睛，裝模作樣地大喊「超人救命」，接著重心往後，乘著高空凜冽的寒風往底下掉。  
　　超人會不會來？那些人的尖叫聲真有趣……  
　　下一個念頭浮出腦海之前，超人接住渾身濕淋淋，只穿著泳褲的布魯斯。  
　　「你在做什麼？」凱-艾爾冷著臉，皺緊眉頭問。  
　　他們還在半空中，冷風和墜落引起他強烈的心跳、腎上腺素上升，以他的體質，原本一點酒精應該對他全無影響，但他喜歡這些刺激，還吹了聲口哨。  
　　他很少以布魯斯·韋恩的樣子做這麼危險的事，他還沉浸在扮演凡人的角色裡，卻又熟悉超人，於是他輕佻地笑著，指揮他說：「先送我回去。」  
　　超人沒動。  
　　凱-艾爾很久，也很少機會看到布魯斯這副模樣。  
　　事實上現在超人和蝙蝠俠時常忙得碰不上面，以前憑著超人在人類世界的記者工作，他偶而還能碰到布魯斯·韋恩，在克拉克·肯特死亡後，他就更沒有機會在報紙雜誌新聞媒體之外的地方見到高譚花花公子了。  
　　他既困惑有困擾。  
　　在他的記憶裡，蝙蝠俠冷靜少言，眼前的男人像是完全不同的人，相反的性格讓超人有點擔心同事的精神狀況。  
　　布魯斯說：「『請』送我回去，那些人肯定嚇壞了，我得去安慰、安慰他們。」  
　　「你在玩什麼花樣？」  
　　「別這麼嚴肅。」布魯斯拍拍超人抱著他的那隻手，笑嘻嘻地說：「我在證明超人平易近人，而且你現在很閒，我敢肯定我沒有耽誤到你的事業，你介意下去和我的新朋友互相認識一下嗎？」  
　　超人想了想，把人送回四十層樓高的空中花園泳池，體貼的把人送到泳池池畔。

　　等布魯斯站穩，超人正想離開，就被他一把抓住了白披風。  
　　「大家快看，這就是你們大都會的傳說！太酷了！」布魯斯表現得興奮又快樂，像炫耀他親手抓住一隻獅子的鬃毛。  
　　而所有人的反應也跟看見布魯斯抓住獅子鬃毛的態度沒什麼兩樣，他們被超人嚇壞了，沒人敢搭話。  
　　於是布魯斯轉個身繼續向美女們炫耀，「妳們看，超人帥嗎？還是我比較帥？」  
　　原本敢說他比較帥的美人藏進其他人身後，結果被人使壞推出來，她漲紅著臉，磕磕絆絆地說：「你們都很帥，真的，我從來沒看過這麼帥的人。」  
　　布魯斯像沒發現他們的害怕，語氣輕快地回應：「以前沒看過沒關係，現在看過就好。」  
　　「我要走了。」超人說。  
　　要不是布魯斯抓著他的披風，他早就離開了。  
　　他想知道蝙蝠俠有什麼打算，但這傢伙明顯在扮傻，他不想在這裡當他的道具。  
　　「等等，我還沒有給你酬謝救命之恩的禮物。」布魯斯改抓他的手臂。  
　　布魯斯使勁緊抓超人，超人以為他有話要說，但他已經沒有想說的話了，他只想做一件事。  
　　他當著所有人的面親吻凱-艾爾，在他驚訝且還沒反應過來之前，布魯斯舌頭靈活竄進他的口腔，他們舌吻了幾乎有三十秒之久。  
　　之後凱-艾爾驚醒，將他推開。　　  
　　「你在做什麼？」超人憤怒，但他不想給大家看笑話，壓低音量問。  
　　「這是禮物。」布魯斯得意地向眾人宣告。  
　　這下凱-艾爾確定他在耍他，他拂開布魯斯的手正要離開，布魯斯才以讓人看不出口型的氣音說：「帶我離開，我有事找你商量。」  
　　「有正事。」  
　　他很想假裝沒聽見，丟下他走人，但他最好不要這麼做，因為這傢伙是蝙蝠俠。  
　　權衡利弊後，超人冷著臉，一言不發抱著布魯斯飛向夜空。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　「哦，對了！我不去你那裡，直接送我回蝙蝠洞就行。」布魯斯的聲音在夜風中有些模糊，但超人聽得很清楚。  
　　凱-艾爾默不做聲，改變方向，抱著他往高譚市，直接回蝙蝠洞。  
　　超人飛得很快，他們通過蝙蝠洞隱蔽的入口，緩緩降落洞底，蝙蝠洞感應到主人歸來，幽幽藍光亮起。  
　　在不見天日的洞窟中，時光彷彿被延長，凱-艾爾還清楚記得第一次來蝙蝠洞的心情，他對蝙蝠俠以普通人的身份勝任超級英雄感到敬佩，又好奇蝙蝠俠平常工作的場所是什麼樣的地方。  
　　現在那些情緒已然沉澱，如今來到蝙蝠洞使他感到平靜，也許是蝙蝠俠總是冷靜克制，或者洞窟幽深，他深深吐氣，決定不和布魯斯計較方才胡鬧的吻。  
　　「有什麼事快說。」  
　　「該怎麼說呢？這有點難以啟齒……」布魯斯僅穿著泳褲，赤腳站在蝙蝠洞裡，也許是沒換上蝙蝠裝的緣故，他看起來還是派對上的超級玩家布魯斯，掛著不正經的笑容，語氣無比曖昧，「我聽到某個小道消息，嚴格說起來也不算傳聞，畢竟他印在報紙上了，我很詫異在正義領主控制大部份言論的時代，星球日報敢報導這種新聞，但也不難理解，那些記者為了獨家和報紙銷量恐怕連靈魂都願意出售——」  
　　凱-艾爾皺眉，他還沒搞懂布魯斯想表達什麼，不耐煩地要求：「你直接把事情講清楚。」  
　　「你最近都沒看報紙？」  
　　「我不知道你在說哪一則新聞。」  
　　原以為是超人不想插手這種小道消息，沒想到他根本不知道，現在新聞媒體都以為超人默許相關報導，八卦越演越烈，不只星球日報，到處都有超人女友分手的消息，還順帶猜測了幾個可能上位的緋聞女友，有些喜歡勁爆腥羶的媒體，甚至還列了超人男友名單，布魯斯以正義領主贊助者的身份列在最前面幾名。附帶一提，第一名是蝙蝠俠，再來是綠燈和火星獵人。  
　　「看來你還沒看到那些新聞。電腦。」布魯斯聲控開啟超級電腦，為超人調閱新聞報導，「關鍵字：超人女友，列出所有新聞。」  
　　超級電腦洋洋灑灑列出好幾頁的新聞，星球日報「超人與超人女友露易絲·蓮恩感情破裂，疑似分手？」作為熱搜新聞，列在第一條。  
　　布魯斯體貼地為超人總結這些報導，「簡單來說，你的女朋友把你們吵架要分手的事情給公開了，你有什麼感想？」  
　　「這就是你說的『有事要商量』？」凱-艾爾雙手抱胸，冷漠地反問。  
　　男人搭著超人肩膀，靠在他身上笑話他。「這難道不是大事嗎？超人的感情生活關乎正義領主的形象，這是非常重要非常嚴肅的話題。」  
　　「……我走了。」超人抽身離去。  
　　「等等。在你離開以前，我有私人問題想問。」布魯斯抓著凱-艾爾的手臂。  
　　被抓住手臂的凱-艾爾不得不回頭看著他。  
　　布魯斯靠近他，對著他的耳朵小聲問：「你那裡還可以用嗎？」沒等他反應過來，手直襲超人下襠。  
　　「你鬧夠了沒有！」  
　　超人立刻將惡劣的男人扔了出去，布魯斯在空中調整姿勢，落地時輕盈翻滾卸去力道，直接躺在地上笑得打滾。  
　　「哈哈哈……所以你們真的……很久沒做了？你多久沒在蓮恩小姐身上練習……噗哈……憋著還好嗎？還是自己動手做？」說著說著，布魯斯還舉著手空握，上下滑動兩下。  
　　本來想體諒布魯斯可能在派對喝醉所以在耍酒瘋，但被如此挑釁，凱-艾爾忍無可忍，以布魯斯根本反應不到的速度壓制他，左手支撐，右手一拳打碎布魯斯耳畔的地面。  
　　「你！」  
　　膽大包天的男人還在笑，他邊笑邊摟住超人，拱起腰胯撞了幾下，又貼著他反覆摩挲，最後再次閃電出手，重重揉捏氪星人胯下，「要我幫忙嗎？我很樂意出借我的雙手。」  
　　「你在發什麼瘋。」凱-艾爾咬牙問。  
　　「我沒瘋！」布魯斯他憋笑憋得渾身顫抖，漂亮的藍色眼睛裡盛著笑出來的水光，「快讓我摸摸你的，那小東西還有活力嗎？」  
　　「布魯斯·韋恩！」超人氣壞了。  
　　他想站起來，一時之間卻擺脫不了黏人的布魯西甜心。  
　　布魯斯笑得歡快，他很久沒有笑得這麼自在了，這讓他一時之間得意忘形，「我說克拉克，你——」它倏然收口。  
　　然而出口的話沒那麼容易當作沒聽見，氣氛一下凝滯，如同凝冰。  
　　男人厚著臉皮若無其事，他收了笑，以性感低啞的嗓音改口喚他：「凱，讓我摸摸它。」  
　　「你放手。」  
　　「你也幫幫我。」  
　　布魯斯手靈巧地鑽進超人緊身制服內，他握著超人熱騰騰半硬起來的肉刃，超人的反應使他全身上下都洋溢著小小得意。他拉著超人的手放在自己的泳褲上，帶著他的手摩梭，陶醉得瞇起眼睛。  
　　「嗯……快動動你的手……」  
　　凱-艾爾瞪著在身下扭動發情的傢伙，像看著陌生人，他甜膩的呻吟搔癢他的耳膜，那癢意彷彿蔓延至心底，這使得他不大自在——即使他表面上他仍然冷靜，除了半勃的性器，整個人如磐石堅定——也許該堅決推開布魯斯，他從沒想過帶著蝙蝠面罩的同事有這一面，或者說即使男人有這一面他也從未見過。  
　　「你舒服嗎？」布魯斯引導他的手扯下泳褲。  
　　他沒有料到會到互相幫助手活的程度，他只想小小捉弄超人。但他趁著酒意想，現在的狀況也沒什麼不好。  
　　反正這世界不需要蝙蝠俠，冷靜克制、謀算因果都見鬼去吧！作為布魯斯·韋恩，他是只要有感覺，不管男女先上床再說的混蛋。  
　　能和偉大的正義領主領袖幹一炮，這麼一想，他更興奮了。  
　　「唔……」布魯斯抓著超人的手握住自己的性器，聳動下身，超人的手心好像有細微電流，他舒服地嘆息。  
　　「你知道自己在做什麼嗎？布魯斯？」凱-艾爾問。  
　　雖然已經被這混蛋挑起慾望，但氪星人不認為這麼糊裡糊塗做完是什麼好事。  
　　布魯斯噙著笑，氣息不勻，還有閒心以促狹的口吻說話：「我在幫偉大的、聖人的超人做手活呀！可憐他憋了這麼久，還好沒壞，還是好傢伙。」  
　　「放開。」  
　　「然後讓你硬回去？還是你得在天上飛幾圈冷靜冷靜？你有想過瞭望塔拍到你的行蹤會怎麼解釋嗎？」  
　　「……」凱-艾爾說不過他。  
　　「快點動，你技巧真差。」  
　　這是激將法。  
　　但超人不願意服輸，他們手段盡出，手指翻著花樣動作，兩人就著手活行不行，身體貼在一塊，互相握著對方的性器較勁。指甲搔刮頂端的開口，描繪莖幹青筋，搓揉底下沉沉囊袋，頂端因興奮分泌的黏稠液體被均勻塗抹在柱體上，使得上下滑動的動作更加容易。  
　　雖然凱-艾爾不喜歡聊天，但很明顯布魯斯不這麼想，他喋喋不休說著葷話調情。  
　　「你的氪星陰莖真硬，你說它能擋子彈嗎？」  
　　「子彈肯定像搔癢癢，一般情趣用品的電擊對你有效嗎？還是得加大電量？」  
　　「大力捏它一定很刺激，你喜歡痛的刺激嗎？你的身體很結實，我大力捏應該不會捏壞，你要不要讓我試試看？」  
　　「閉嘴！」凱-艾爾被騷擾煩了，凶狠地啃舐布魯斯的舌頭，逼迫他閉嘴。  
　　那是一個又深又長，差點讓布魯斯換不過氣的吻。  
　　在那之後，除了粗喘和呻吟，誰也沒有說話。

§  
　　  
　　在他們射精後，超人來不及尷尬，布魯斯就成功用一句話氣走他。  
　　布魯斯沒想到他會這麼生氣，在凱-艾爾冷著臉整理衣著，恢復禁慾打扮直接離開後，布魯斯還躺在地上抱著肚子笑個沒完。  
　　「那個笨蛋。」布魯斯擦掉眼角笑出的眼淚，自言自語。  
　　不過是問以後要不要再來一炮，有什麼好生氣？都互相幫助過了，現在生氣，就像在害羞啊。  
　　他又笑了一會兒，才進浴室洗澡。  
　　捉弄超人明顯給他帶來不少正面影響，他下半身圍著浴巾，頭髮還在滴水就坐到超級電腦前，桌前有幾封管家整理好的信函，有透過高譚警方投遞的信，有透過秘密渠道歷經波折的情報密信，它們大多寄給蝙蝠俠，但布魯斯在其中翻到一封寄給布魯斯·韋恩的邀請函。  
　　布魯斯撫摸信件上鋼印壓出的痕跡，主體是圓規和曲尺組成的圖案，來自共濟會的邀請函。  
　　他用蝙蝠鏢當拆信刀，噴香的信箋上除了自己的名字和共濟會的名號，只簡單印了時間地點，唯有最底下共濟會名號下燙金的「博愛、自由、慈善」特別讓人在意。  
　　印象中共濟會並不會特意在邀請函上宣揚成立的基本宗旨，雖然他們確實在倡導博愛、自由、慈善，追求提升內在美德，促進社會完善。  
　　他兩指夾著信箋沉思，最後收起它，打算看情況決定是否赴約。

　　布魯斯心情不錯，他決定實踐猶豫許久的打算，換一套衣服潛入黑市。他有一身偷來的酒吧服務生的制服，先潑了一些酒在黑色馬甲上，然後在白襯衫上打碎一罐劣質女性香水，接著揉皺他們後，才肯將糟蹋得一塌糊塗的衣服換上身，他脖子上還鬆鬆綁著小領結。複雜的氣味讓他暈眩，他只好屏息在鏡子前查探自己的打扮，看上去不太差，最後用化妝用品在給面容做些修飾，再以髮蠟抓過頭髮再揉亂，儼然是在酒吧值班一個晚上，俊帥卻狼狽的服務生。  
　　「完美！」布魯斯吹了聲口哨。  
　　顧不得睡覺，他在口袋裡塞滿零碎，準備紙鈔、硬幣、打火機、香菸和口香糖，做好最後準備，他讓蝙蝠車送自己到貧民區的陰影處。他穿越暗巷，在黑漆漆的街上歪歪扭扭的行走。  
　　即使是正義領主掌握權力的時代，街邊仍有睡在紙箱裡的流浪漢，不過他們現在倒不怕冷死，幾乎人手一件軍綠色耐髒的大棉長外套，上面還印有巨大的正義領主字樣。布魯斯記得這個，正義領主底下的基金會提出專案，針對失去家園的流浪者，倡導政府加強社會福利，盡可能妥善收養、安排流浪兒，給流浪者提供基本生活物資。  
　　這件事被當作宣揚正義領主正面形象大肆報導，後來連比較貧困的家庭也能領取那件棉長外套。雖然是作秀，但多少還是對那些流離失所，對生活無能為力的人有些許幫助。  
　　布魯斯裝作下班的疲倦服務生，拐進黑市所在的街道。按照線人的說法，他們曾在正義領主的打擊下搬過幾次位置，最後又悄悄搬回原地，畢竟原地經營最久。  
　　他搖搖晃晃地走，但他還沒走進去，在離街道口不遠的地方，臉彷彿粘著煤灰的孩子從角落冒出來，張開雙臂攔下他，嗓音脆生生地說：「先生，你進不去的。」  
　　「我、我找人。嗝。」布魯斯渾身酒臭，裝醉很自然，還逼真地打了酒嗝。  
　　一個拄著拐杖，一頭亂髮散發臭味的流浪老人不知從哪兒走出來，跟著幫腔說：「年輕人，你進不去，有什麼找我或者小孩兒幫忙吧。」  
　　布魯斯再次嘗試說：「我得親自去——」  
　　小孩緊張兮兮地衝上來，堵住他的嘴巴，「噓！先生！你不要命啦！給那些大塊頭聽見就慘了，他們會殺了你的。」  
　　「……怎麼回事？」布魯斯裝作醉眼惺忪問。  
　　那孩子沒有回答，布魯斯塞了一張揉皺的鈔票給他。  
　　小孩才小聲說：「你不知道規矩嗎？現在生臉孔要買東西，只有靠小孩或著老人幫忙牽線，沒人介紹不能隨便進去。」  
　　那孩子歪著頭，盯著布魯斯半天，看不出他有沒有懂自己說的話。  
　　不過他也不管布魯斯有沒有聽懂，熟稔地問：「你要買什麼？」  
　　「槍。」  
　　正義領主為了避免犯罪滋生，決定控制槍枝流通，禁止軍警和保安以外的人擁有槍枝，而這些因工作持槍的人，在下班後也要繳回槍枝。  
　　照理說，現在市面上應該沒有槍枝流通了。  
　　小孩不覺得他的要求多困難，很熟練地問：「要格拉克、貝瑞塔，還是自製手槍都可以？自製的比較便宜。」  
　　「哪個……比較貴？」  
　　「大廠商的比自製貴五到十倍，不一定有貨。」  
　　「要貝瑞塔。」  
　　「那好吧，我先去問問。對了，你知道現在不賣子彈吧？子彈你得自己想辦法。」  
　　「沒有子彈有什麼用？」  
　　「製造子彈的廠房全被停止了，就算有存貨那些大人也不會出手，你還要貝瑞塔嗎？要的話你得給我訂金，兩千美元。」  
　　布魯斯嘟囔說：「這麼多？以前三千，就能買到好槍……嗝……」  
　　「那是以前，現在價格十倍起跳。先生，你買不買？」  
　　「買。」  
　　他從口袋裡抽出大小幣值不一的鈔票，最後擼平了，才依依不捨地交到小孩手上。  
　　「你在這裡等我，我馬上回來。」  
　　小孩一溜煙走進黑市入口，布魯斯眼瞅著他入門前就被收走兩張鈔票。  
　　看來規矩真的和過去不一樣了。  
　　布魯斯靠在畫滿塗鴉的水泥牆上，和老人搭話說：「嗝，你們……生意好嗎？」  
　　「還行，至少我們這些老頭兒和小孩能混口飯吃。」  
　　「那很好……嗝，大家一起發財……」  
　　老人呵呵一笑，並不相信他的話，只是也沒反駁他，順著話題說：「你不知道，現在消音器賣得多好，抓得再嚴，要買槍的小伙子還是買得到。」  
　　「喔……」  
　　「現在安穩倒是安穩，不過我不喜歡，黑幫雖然不合法，但被『那些人』禁止，直接掃蕩打散，生活無趣許多。別看我這樣，年輕的時候，我也在最大的幫派混過。」  
　　「你……嗝……吹牛。」  
　　「我沒吹牛，不信我告訴你我的故事……」  
　　布魯斯半閉著眼睛，聽老人說過去的故事，這讓他不禁懷念起過去的瘋瘋癲癲的高譚。  
　　然而那著實沒多少可懷念的地方，神經病到處亂跑，黑幫與政商勾結，力量盤根錯節，只能以蝙蝠俠的凶名勉強威嚇他們不要太過份。  
　　「那孩子沒有……父母？」  
　　老人咧嘴笑說：「不，是他的父母來這裡做這些工作。『那些人』現在盤查嚴格，誰知道哪天會變成納粹——哦你當我什麼都沒說——在這種情況下，老人跟小孩反倒行動自由。嘿嘿，我以前想都沒想過，老人跟小孩會成為黑市交易、黑幫主力，真是瘋狂年代，哈哈。」  
　　「納粹」一詞讓布魯斯心下一凜，他知道正義領主下屬執行搜查不算客氣，但如果讓人聯想到納粹，那一定有十分不妥的地方，他決定回去就立刻著手調查。  
　　他們又聊了幾分鐘，布魯斯才看見小孩笑著蹦蹦跳跳跑出來。  
　　「成了，你半個月或一個月後再來。」  
　　「一個月？太久了。」  
　　「就要這麼久。」  
　　又假裝和小孩爭論幾句，他才勉為其難點頭，說好等約定時間再來取貨。

　　正義領主做了什麼？  
　　布魯斯想像不到蝙蝠俠妥協超人的改變，是否變得更糟糕。  
　　他們應該會得到一個沒有犯罪，沒有受害者，沒有痛苦的世界，蝙蝠俠閱讀過關於那些切除犯罪者腦葉對社會發展有正面效果的研究論文，不只如此正義領主還幫助減緩溫室效應，停止戰爭，遏止犯罪率，依照他們的理想，再也沒有八歲小孩會因為帶著槍的混混失去生命。  
　　然而一切都如正義領主預期的一般順利嗎？蝙蝠俠走進陽光，跟著同伴們站在一起，明顯錯失許多掩藏在黑暗中的秘密。   
　　他得調查清楚，到底是怎麼回事。

§  
　　  
　　這是極低調的私人晚會，而且參與的人不多。  
　　布魯斯·韋恩拿著共濟會邀請函，通過門衛的檢查，他這幾日恢復了過去的作息，在高譚市尋找線索，雖然睡眠不足，但他精神很好，也許能歸功於高譚夜晚沁涼的空氣。  
　　一襲火紅禮服裙的女士帶著華麗的金面具，被數人簇擁在一塊，她優雅地伸出手說：「歡迎，韋恩先生。」  
　　「很高興見到您，這位美麗的女士。」他流暢地完成吻手禮後挑眉，以不滿語氣問：「然而我看這場邀約實在非常沒有誠意啊，難到是邀請函上忘了說明，今天是假面舞會？」  
　　「也許您可以稱讚我們謹慎。」女士未被激怒，她引領布魯斯走到繡金線的宮廷式長沙發邊，主動在一張長沙發中央坐下，其他男士和布魯斯才落座。  
　　「當然，謹慎是美好的品德，但我該如何稱呼你們？」布魯斯憑著面具與服裝外顯露的部分猜測在場諸人的身份。  
　　紅裙女士自我介紹說：「我是紅心皇后，韋恩先生。」  
　　「您好，皇后陛下。」布魯斯以戲劇性的誇張語氣問好。  
　　這讓紅心皇后左右的人很是生氣，他們想教訓他一頓，但還沒離座就被紅心皇后抬手阻止。  
　　「鑑於時間寶貴，我們直接進入正題吧。」  
　　「請。」  
　　「不知道你對英國歷史是否了解，十六世紀英國起義領袖認為：人人皆可自由，因為上帝以其寶血使人人自由。」  
　　布魯斯大力鼓掌，同時讚嘆說：「啊，了不起的名言，那位領袖一定是了不起的智者。」  
　　「自由人們天生擁有，是無可取代的權利。」紅心皇后語帶笑意，慷慨激昂地訴說：「我共濟會先賢曾推動《美國獨立宣言》，推動憲法簽署，先賢們前仆後繼，建立起共濟會國家，美國終於成為第三羅馬帝國，一個新的亞特蘭提斯。我等不斷完善『新世界秩序』，而共濟會員乃是新世界秩序的建築師——然而一切都被都被那些非人類給毀了！地球應該屬於全人類，我國應作表率，讓那些外星人滾出我們的家園，滾出我國領土！」　  
　　布魯斯在紅心皇后捏著手帕，撫胸喘息時，適時接話說：「了不起的演講，聽起來十分動人。」  
　　「我將邀請您加入共濟會，成為我們的兄弟，為了博愛、自由、慈善。」紅心皇后說。  
　　「當然，讓我們為了自由乾杯！」布魯斯虛虛做出乾杯的動作，而後恍然說：「哦，我漏了博愛和慈善。」  
　　他故作俏皮的表演沒有得到任何反應，紅心皇后淡淡地問：「您答應加入共濟會嗎？韋恩先生？」  
　　「不，請讓我再考慮一下，即使有像你這樣的美人在，我也無法輕易的決定。當然這不代表你不夠美——」  
　　「我明白。」紅心皇后打斷他。  
　　她說完該說的話，馬上遣人送客，布魯斯被兩個假面男子不客氣地夾在中間，被強「請」離開。  
　　布魯斯嚷嚷著，「你們做什麼？別抓我的手臂！要我走人是吧？我懂我懂，我就是那最不受歡迎的客人。」  
　　紅心皇后朝布魯斯的背影說：「那麼我在此靜候佳音。」

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　凱-艾爾離開高譚後，直接繼續他忙碌的行程，現在超人並不像以往那麼頻繁出手，他花費許多時間去創造更多對所有人類有利的談判，創造對人類更宏觀的善，一項一項的措施經由他和同伴的推動前進，彷彿親自推動歷史巨輪前進是一件非常有成就感的事。  
　　畢竟人類還太過自私，他們還沒有理解怎麼做才對他們最好。人類怎麼想無所謂，只要有正義領主成員在，或者他自己坐鎮，那些會議才不敢在條款條約做手腳。  
　　對於露易絲和他分手的新聞，他只吩咐正義領主轄下的公關部處理，就未再關注。凱-艾爾清楚和露易絲談沒有意義，他們都很堅持。  
　　超人忙碌了大半個月，才回到他在大都會的家。他帶了一束玫瑰，推開未上鎖的窗戶回家，沉悶的冷空氣撲面而來。  
　　露易絲並不在家，這裡像是許久無人居住的樣子。  
　　他一抹桌面，手上沾了淡淡的塵灰，雖然心中已有預感，但直面眼前的家，他不免感到寂寞。  
　　已經到帶一束玫瑰回家都沒有用的地步了嗎？他還記得和露易絲戀愛的細節，告白前每一個心跳加速的曖昧，裝成克拉克的模樣與露易絲互動又有另外的樂趣，第一次約會的西餐廳他曾前往數次，確認菜單的口味確實令人滿意……  
　　那些愛現在距離變得遙遠，不再觸手可及，他想挽回一切，但他試圖溝通，溝通變成大吵一架，露易絲聽不進他的解釋，她不懂他正在嘗試的偉業，他是超人，他有能力扛起整個世界，他確信自己有責任擔起一切。  
　　超人閉上眼睛，傾聽世界，露易絲雙手放在電腦鍵盤上敲打，細小連綿的聲音令人懷念，他曾經成天聽見鍵盤敲打，自動咖啡機注咖啡液在陶瓷馬克杯、翻動紙張照片、高跟鞋或皮鞋鞋跟在地板碰撞，還有露易絲活力十足，和主編爭一個頭版的聲音。  
　　儘管已經許久沒有前往星球日報，但他順從心中的衝動，飛到露易絲辦公室的窗邊，敲敲窗戶玻璃。  
　　露易絲表情有一絲驚愕和厭煩，她一言不發，為超人打開窗戶又回到位置上。  
　　「我帶了一束玫瑰，你喜歡嗎？」凱-艾爾忐忑不安。  
　　露易絲沒有回答。  
　　「我記得你的辦公室櫃子裡有一個很漂亮的水晶花瓶，我把花插起來好嗎？」  
　　他還記得露易絲的辦公室，擺設和過去沒什麼不同，他在底下放雜物的儲藏櫃裡找到那個水晶花瓶，在把玫瑰花束插進花瓶之前，他想在花瓶裡裝點水。  
　　去茶水間裝點水吧。  
　　在他要手碰上辦公室門把之前，露易絲阻止他說：「你把花瓶跟花都放下，不要進去恐嚇他們。」  
　　「什麼意思？」他以僵硬的聲音問。  
　　「那些報導都已經撤掉了，還刊登道歉聲明，你還想怎麼樣？」  
　　露易絲語氣出奇地冷靜，聲音沒有一絲火氣，她甚至還疲倦地低頭歎氣。  
　　「我沒有打算做什麼。」  
　　「是嗎？」露易絲沒表示任何意見，只淡淡地說：「你可以離開了。」  
　　「你為什麼要躲我？」  
　　「……」  
　　「我們不要吵架了好不好？妳今天回家嗎？我待會讓人送食材到家裡，我親自下廚，我煎得牛排可棒了。」凱-艾爾像是害怕被打斷，話越說越快，「如果妳不回家，我做便當送過來給你，妳這幾天有好好吃飯嗎？」  
　　露易絲平靜地打斷他，「克拉克。」  
　　「……我不叫那麼名字。」  
　　「這就對了，我一直都和克拉克·肯特交往，不是和你，超人。」  
　　他無話可說，後退一步，放下花瓶和花束，幾乎像逃走一樣離開了辦公室。

　　等到他反應過來，他已經在韋恩莊園了，管家阿福請他坐在沙發上，面前放著熱騰騰的紅茶和餅乾。  
　　「謝謝。」凱-艾爾向阿福道謝。  
　　「不客氣，克拉克少爺。」  
　　他沒有反駁他的稱呼，管家是少數他不想直接說他不是克拉克·肯特的人。媽媽不一樣，他以為瑪莎不會介意，他把所有想法都告訴瑪莎，他沒想到瑪莎會傷心。凱-艾爾不知道該怎麼辦才好，已經許久沒有回到堪薩斯了。  
　　布魯斯哈欠連天，他還穿著睡袍，歪歪斜斜坐在另一張三人寬的沙發上，一副隨時可以倒下來大睡一覺的樣子。  
　　「少爺。」管家不苟同地提醒他，接著為兩人留出獨處的空間，「你們慢慢聊，我還有許多工作就不打擾你們了。」  
　　管家離開前的視線逼迫布魯斯坐直，他一臉無可奈何，又打了一個哈欠。  
　　「我正在等你說些什麼，凱。我以為你不是來這裡發呆的。」布魯斯這次沒叫錯他的名字。  
　　超人對眼前的布魯斯很是疑惑，蝙蝠俠可不是好說話的對象，他以前也不是沒在蝙蝠洞裡看過脫掉面罩處理事務的蝙蝠俠，眼前的人好像只打算以布魯斯·韋恩的身份接待他。  
　　這很奇怪，但他不想深究，直接切入正題說：「露易絲想和我分手。」  
　　「哈，你現在才知道？我以為你看到報紙就已經懂她的意思了，你的反應未免太遲鈍了。」布魯斯嘲笑他。  
　　這讓凱-艾爾感到惱怒，但他在報紙上見過布魯斯心直口快，他深呼吸後勉強平靜心情，才繼續說：「你給我看的新聞我早就知道了，但是我不覺得……我是說那只是新聞，露易絲本來就在生氣，我以為只是更生氣……我沒料到她會這麼打算，我不明白她為什麼要跟我分手。」  
　　「所以你來跟我討教這個？我不會挽回像她那樣有堅決決心要分手的女人，反正我從來不缺女人。」他攤手表示無能為力。  
　　「你這個人渣。」  
　　「啊，謝謝誇獎。」  
　　這傢伙真是……  
　　凱-艾爾不知道要怎麼形容布魯斯，也許來找他從一開始就不是個好主意，凱-艾爾也不知道自己為什麼會來找他，明明清楚布魯斯講話有多氣人。難道只因為布魯斯是少數不會畏懼他，什麼話都敢說的人嗎？  
　　凱-艾爾收緊放在膝蓋上的雙手，掩藏複雜的情緒。  
　　「我不想分手。」  
　　「那麼偉大的超人沒有向蓮恩小姐表達過你不想分手的心意嗎？」布魯斯語帶嘲諷。  
　　凱-艾爾低吼說：「不要那樣叫我！」  
　　布魯斯先是一愣，很快就明白了他的反應和整件事的過程。  
　　布魯斯笑彎了眼睛，顯得幸災樂禍，「哎呀，我明白了。原來是這麼一回事，凱，我得說我真佩服蓮恩小姐，她擁有值得尊敬的美好品質，畢竟這世界上不屈服拜倒在超人身前的人不多了——先別生氣聽我說完，反正你們也沒結婚，快點分一分，多得是人想上你的床。」  
　　凱-艾爾被他毫無責任感的發言惹怒，他竭力控制，收斂了力道打算朝布魯斯帥氣的臉蛋上印下一拳，因為揮拳的速度不快，布魯斯握住他的手腕制止他。  
　　「別打臉，你嫉妒我帥嗎？」  
　　他匆匆辯解說：「我沒有要露易絲屈服跪拜！你不要胡說八道，你以為誰都和你一樣沒心沒肺？」  
　　「哦，那上次射在我手上的傢伙是誰啊，偷穿超人制服的色情狂？」  
　　「你！」凱-艾爾臉發燙，惱怒地喊。  
　　布魯斯根本不害怕他生氣，他刻意拍拍他的肩膀，假裝正經地安慰他說：「別生氣，我知道再超凡的身體也會屈服慾望。」  
　　「少胡說了。」  
　　凱-艾爾還在後悔那天沒把布魯斯推開，現在把柄被握在布魯斯手上也是無可奈何的事。他不希望布魯斯繼續拿這件事做文章，他討厭布魯斯總是對性愛無所謂的態度，理智上明白布魯斯怎麼選擇都是他的自由，可是他明明值得更好的對待，更好的人，布魯斯的態度讓他煩躁。  
　　布魯斯還在撩火，「喂，要不要做愛，反正你已經被分手，就讓我來安慰你這可憐的傢伙好了。」  
　　「我們還沒分手。」  
　　「別開玩笑了，男人死纏爛打一點都不帥。」  
　　布魯斯主動勾住凱-艾爾的脖頸，親密又熱情地吻他，舌頭毫不客氣滑進他的嘴唇，與他柔軟的舌頭交纏，品嚐他口腔每一處，甚至還遊戲似地用牙齒啃咬他的唇瓣。  
　　「摸摸我。」他嗓音甜蜜而勾人。  
　　「你就是混蛋。」凱-艾爾恨恨地扔下話。  
　　「別廢話，有種上我。」布魯斯挑釁。  
　　凱-艾爾堵上布魯斯的嘴當作回應，不知道為什麼，明明和女性交往過，卻一點也不排斥布魯斯的身體。他的手掌伸進敞開的睡袍，布魯斯腰間鬆鬆綁著的繫帶被扯開滑落沙發上，睡袍敞開後更方便他動作。布魯斯的肌膚柔韌，因為觸感很好，所以他很自然地抓揉他的胸肌。  
　　這是男性的胸部，凱-艾爾很明確的知道這一點，布魯斯的胸膛經過鍛鍊健壯地隆起，抓揉時手指壓在他的乳頭上，幾過幾次摩擦就堅硬地突起，像紅寶石鑲嵌在胸口上一樣，這部分和女人沒什麼兩樣。  
　　是這傢伙先挑釁的，得給他好看。  
　　凱-艾爾低頭含住胸部凸起的果實，另一邊也沒忽略，食指拇指或輕或重地夾捏搓揉。　  
　　「嗯……」布魯斯鼻子發出甜美的聲音，他挺起胸膛迎合，享受地瞇起眼睛。  
　　喜歡布魯斯性感的哼叫，那讓凱感覺受到鼓勵，更加積極地啃咬他的乳尖。  
　　「別只咬我胸……你吸奶嗎？」布魯斯啞著嗓子笑問。  
　　他重重一咬，懲罰布魯斯隨便說話，接著離開他，站直後俯看沙發上細細喘氣，眼睛泛著水光的男人。  
　　「你想做就來試試，我還沒硬。」  
　　言下之意就是他對布魯斯還沒「性」趣呢。  
　　「當然沒問題。」布魯斯扯著他的白披風借力站起，然後與他交換位置，最後將他一把推倒在沙發上，「那我就試試。」  
　　他單腳跪在沙發上，貼著凱的下身，另一隻手變出蝙蝠鏢，劃開超人身上的緊身衣，把那巨大的S一分為二，直接切斷他的腰帶，最後冰涼的蝙蝠鏢在他的身體上描畫。  
　　「你沒加氪石粉，它沒辦法傷害我。」  
　　「我又沒打算掏出你的心臟，你到底在想什麼？」布魯斯笑了，他另一手扶著他的肩膀後貼近他，對他的耳朵吹氣，「我在調戲你啊，沒感覺嗎？超人？」  
　　這混蛋這樣的刻意，凱只好忍耐，假裝沒聽到布魯斯叫他超人。  
　　「……你繼續。」  
　　「開玩笑的，雖然用道具很有情趣，但我用一雙手就能搞定你。」布魯斯乾脆換了姿勢，跨坐在他的身上，挺翹的臀直接壓在他的下身，然後他得意地說：「明明已經硬了，還熱呼呼的。」  
　　凱挑眉問：「你只有這點本事？」  
　　「看我的。」  
　　布魯斯再度貼近他的臉，先輕輕啄吻他的眉心，弄得他心裡發癢，才轉而品嘗他耳垂，不單單因為耳垂敏感，還因為濕熱的親吻水聲，因為極度貼近聽起來非常清晰，清晰而色情。  
　　「你全身都硬，但是耳垂真軟。」布魯斯說。  
　　凱-艾爾想，依照布魯斯豐富的經歷，情話信手拈來，一點難度也沒有。  
　　他不甘示弱，乾脆暗示說：「你可以摸摸我身上最硬的地方。」  
　　被凱逗笑，布魯斯停下來笑，笑聲鑽進他的耳朵又癢又磨人。  
　　「我一定得試用看看你的好傢伙。」布魯斯吻他，這次是獎勵凱難得的情趣，能從威嚴越發重的超人嘴裡吐出下流話真難得。  
　　不只嘴唇，布魯斯接著吻他頸子，包含突起的喉結，凱-艾爾一手虛虛愛撫他的背脊，指尖像羽毛輕輕畫過脊骨，原本握著布魯斯腰部的手往下，大膽抓揉他的臀瓣。  
　　愛撫變得像戰鬥，更厲害花俏的技巧只為了征服另一個人。他們急切，像是渴求對方融合進自己的身體，有時又保持距離，用輕柔彷彿沒有任何力道碰觸反而更能點燃慾火，被碰過的地方又麻又燙，渾身酥麻。  
　　布魯斯只要感到快樂，就坦然發出呻吟，同時在布魯斯也享受超人偶而發出悶哼。  
　　他還想聽見更多，要是讓超人忍不住叫出來就好了。  
　　順從心裡的想法，布魯斯貼近他腹部更下面的位置，撥開礙事的布料，臉碰到蜷曲的恥毛，還有火熱的陰莖，它早就精神地挺立，布魯斯朝它吐了一口氣，肉刃在他眼前抖了抖，變得更粗更大了。  
　　「原來你喜歡這樣……」  
　　他張口小心地含住了前端，隨後滿意地聽見凱粗喘的聲音。他被女孩子口交過，知道這有多舒服，雖然有點腥鹹的味道，但布魯斯不覺得討厭，正想含得更深，凱把他推開。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「已經夠了，我還是不想做。」  
　　被舔過的性器因為唾液閃閃發亮，布魯斯指著它，嘲弄超人說：「硬成這樣你也說不想？」　　  
　　「你也硬了。」超人先強調這一點，這其實沒什麼必要，對他接下來要說的話沒什麼關係，但他覺得非得說清楚不可，他要用控制力證明自己的理智，「我不會屈服慾望。」  
　　「就因為這個？」布魯斯詫異地問。  
　　布魯斯因為剛才在為他口交還蹲在地上，男人仰著頭看他，也許是布魯斯殷紅如玫瑰花瓣的嘴唇，或者空氣中浮動著男人身上的玫瑰暗香，一番沒有經過思考的話脫口而出：「身體和心是分開的，我不會屈從慾望，我只聽從我的心意。你要試試看，能不能得到我的心嗎？」  
　　「難度不小，不過對我來說，得到你的心不過是時間的問題，凱。」布魯斯自信地說。  
　　「那麼你下次就試試。」超人說完，攏上衣服，直接離開。  
　　布魯斯乾脆坐倒在地毯上，他對著超人落荒而逃的背影笑個沒完，兩人都知道超人再不走，他撂下的狠話證明自己理智就一點用處都沒有。

§  
　　　  
　　蝙蝠洞的超級電腦正高速運轉，依照蝙蝠俠的要求搜尋每一個隱密的資料庫，布魯斯敷衍共濟會的邀請，一直沒有回覆答案。  
　　這不代表他對共濟會的邀請沒興趣，只是他並不看好共濟會的目標，他們的邀請給他靈感，這些隱藏在暗處的秘密組織通常擁有更多能量，去除刺客聯盟以刺殺、恐怖攻擊犯罪行動為主的秘密組織，和貓頭鷹法庭這類具備黑社會與祕密結社性質的犯罪瘋子，以及所有相似的秘密犯罪組織——畢竟他打算阻止超人執行他的「偉業」，而不是殺掉超人，要殺掉超人他一個人就能辦到——剩下的選擇十分有限。  
　　共濟會的缺點很明顯，要是重新讓他們掌權，恐怕產生更徹底的資本主義，超人推動的各種法案促成的合作不必全盤否認，而作為資本主義的受益者，布魯斯不打算讓共濟會上位。  
　　超級電腦的螢幕上列出幾個秘密組織的資料，包括郇山隱修會和半公開的美國公民自由聯盟，蝙蝠俠決定深入研究後再決定是否接觸他們。  
　　美國公民自由聯盟幾個發起抗議的領頭羊被關進監獄裡，狀況並不樂觀，但他們的影響力最廣，加上他們的主旨：「捍衛和維護美國憲法和其他法律賦予的、這個國度里每個公民享有的個人的權利和自由。」蝙蝠俠在他們的資料上標記，準備在金錢以及情報上予以支持。  
　　但他還在考慮是否要接觸郇山隱修會，雖然他們的創會宗旨僅僅是「成員教育和互助」，然而數百年來許多影響世界的重大決策，似乎都隱隱透出郇山隱修會的影子。蝙蝠俠打算去法國一趟，法國的阿納馬斯城作為郇山隱修會的發源地，他也許能在那裡發現什麼。  
　　至於正義領主的成員，為了保證安全，他近來一直避開與火星獵人獨自相處的機會，直到他能得到新的能隔絕讀心的裝備前，他不打算在火星獵人面前出現。蝙蝠俠尋找時機，試探了鷹女和綠燈俠，神力女超人對超人親近的態度讓他不敢輕舉妄動。  
　　他必須非常小心，做任何決定都得考慮全局，他的機會不多。  
　　直到蝙蝠俠仔細偵查，他才發現超人，或者說正義領主，他們已經竟然擁有龐大如同怪獸的力量，從各方位覆蓋全世界，要在這樣綿密的監視底下做反超人的事可不容易。  
　　是的，蝙蝠俠曾經和超人站在同一個立場，同意剝奪罪犯的腦葉，使瘋狂的高譚寧靜，同意超人讓正義領主接管世界，但現在他想清楚了。  
　　超人錯了，他在錯誤的地方執著。過去的自己也錯了，但這沒關係，布魯斯會竭盡全力以糾正超人的錯誤。  
　　現在超人的感情世界出現危機，正好是一個很不錯的切入點。  
　　蝙蝠俠接連數日沒有睡覺，眼眶下有濃重的黑影，臉色蒼白，但他眼神亮得嚇人，擁有目標的男人看起來和幾日前在超人面前嬉皮笑臉，撒嬌耍賴的布魯斯·韋恩完全不一樣。  
　　超人一向欣賞蝙蝠俠，將他當作最好的搭擋，可以談論大事的夥伴。蝙蝠俠並不知道要是超人看見現在的他，一定會更為他著迷。  
　　不過這無所謂，布魯斯·韋恩也很迷人。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　布魯斯的生活再度上了正軌，秘密身份重新豐富他的夜生活，因為他不再跑派對夜店，為了掩藏秘密，雖然管家嘴上唸叨他有太多負面新聞不好，但管家還是順從他的意思，再度重操舊業，為他掩護安排。  
　　近來高譚報上關於布魯斯·韋恩的花邊新聞重新變成——

　　高譚王子疑似與緋聞女友澳洲滑雪！  
　　偷拍高譚富豪攜秘密情人在馬爾地夫悠閒度假！  
　　　　  
　　自從那一日起，布魯斯和凱-艾爾似乎達成某種默契，兩人之間有著隱隱張力，曖昧的分子在身邊流轉。他們像探戈舞曲互相試探舞者，一進一退，調情時帶著試探，勾引的舉止克制且優雅。  
　　事實上他並未刻意配合超人，大半時間都待在蝙蝠洞，但與她們見面的次數卻頻繁許多。  
　　凱-艾爾不願待在大都會空無一人的家裡，又不想待在孤獨城堡看監視器裡的北極熊，他乾脆來到高譚。除去瘋人罪犯，將深植城市的黑道毒瘤連根拔起後，高譚幾乎成為另一個大都會，即使建築風格不同，看上去卻明亮乾淨。  
　　這使得超人再次確認他所作的一切必為善舉。  
　　在高空中俯視高譚的超人，好像看著一群乖乖的白羊，現在邪惡的黑羊已經除去，草原和平又寧靜。

　　蝙蝠俠注意到超人即將大駕光臨，他沉默地關閉超級電腦上不應讓超人發現的文件，消滅痕跡，若無其事地展開高譚所有監視器，街道一如既往的平靜。在那些監控畫面上，簡單的踩地雷遊戲玩到一半，踩地雷遊戲上方顯示簡潔的讀秒。  
　　布魯斯原本已經換上蝙蝠裝甲，他準備先處理完堆積待決的事項，等解決一切就能直接出門。結果管家堅持讓他脫下蝙蝠裝甲，拿去清洗消毒除菌。用阿福的話說：「反正高譚白天又不需要蝙蝠俠。」  
　　他只好先穿別的，沒有阿福幫助，布魯斯在更衣室裡找了半天，根本沒辦法決定襯衫西裝和袖扣、領帶等等搭配，最後他身上那套普通藍色格子花紋的棉睡衣，就是他自力更生的結果。  
　　「你又來了。」布魯斯沒有回頭，慵懶地斜倚扶手，操縱滑鼠專心致志地玩踩地雷。  
　　套在男人身上那套柔軟家常的睡衣意外取悅了超人，也許是那身衣服讓布魯斯更加無害柔軟，凱-艾爾藍寶石般的眼眸盛著笑意，即使布魯斯沒怎麼搭理他也不以為杵，語氣輕柔地反問：「不歡迎我嗎？」  
　　「當然歡迎，但這裡只有一張椅子。」布魯斯放下滑鼠，轉動他的椅子面向氪星人。  
　　「所以？」  
　　「你站著，我繼續坐著。」  
　　布魯斯的語氣理所當然，超人恨不得咬他一口，懲罰這個自私的小壞蛋，但他另有打算——雖然那算得上調情，但他又覺得做了有些突兀——那是絕佳的好點子，「我有其他解決方法。」  
　　凱-艾爾知道穿著柔軟棉睡衣的漂亮寶貝一臉不信，他輕鬆抱起坐在椅子上的布魯斯，沒讓他有機會掙扎，超人白披風只輕輕一甩，很快坐到椅子上，純白的布料柔順的貼在椅背上，接著他抱著男人讓坐到自己的膝上。  
　　「混蛋，你熱死了。」布魯斯想離開，但他不讓他走。  
　　氪星人湊過去吻布魯斯，堵住他的抱怨，這是與他相處後，總結出來對付他最有效的辦法。  
　　果然，在綿長的親吻後，布魯斯不再抱怨，他放鬆身體，把全身的重量賴在超人身上，試圖重死他。超人享受緊緊貼合在一起的親暱，一手停留在他的腰間，另外一隻手在他胸膛和腰腹上下游移，薄薄的睡衣布料根本不能阻擋什麼。  
　　肌膚接觸的感覺很舒適，凱-艾爾已經許久沒有和人這麼貼近，他想擁抱、撫摸他，最好能黏在一起，他乾脆付出行動，把下巴靠在布魯斯的頭頂，柔軟蓬鬆的頭髮使他鼻尖微微發癢。  
　　布魯斯馬上甩開他，嫌棄他說：「別妨礙我，我的踩地雷就快要贏了。」  
　　「還有一大片沒試，要贏也沒這麼快。」凱-艾爾鬆鬆地抱著布魯斯，和他鬥嘴。  
　　「你別詛咒我，我運氣比你好多了，現在阿福都還沒贏過我玩踩地雷的分數。」  
　　啊，和平真美好。  
　　能擁抱一個人，和他一起享受和平的果實，比如眼前寧靜守序的高譚，就如凱-艾爾曾預期的那樣，簡直棒極了。只可惜他們還不是真正的戀人。明明是他先放話要布魯斯儘管嘗試來取走他的心，然而布魯斯卻沒表現出多積極的樣子，男人果然熟悉戀愛，在愛情的戰場上游刃有餘。  
　　這也難怪他分辨不出布魯斯心意是真是假，至少對方表面上沒露出說謊的破綻。  
　　但那又怎麼樣？即使是短暫的夢，只要他想要，他就能讓美夢延續下去。  
　　「贏了！」布魯斯丟開滑鼠，難得稚氣地歡呼。  
　　「換我玩。」他主動接過滑鼠。  
　　布魯斯質疑他說：「你確定你真的會玩踩地雷？」  
　　「我以前在——」他還在星球日報上班時，偶而會玩一會兒踩地雷清空煩亂思緒，他不想談到過去，只簡單回答說：「我以前也玩過很多次，分數不比你低。」  
　　「你很有自信，但如果你分數比我低怎麼辦？」  
　　「要打賭嗎？」  
　　「不，我不要跟你賭。」布魯斯拒絕，他回過頭問氪星人說：「你直接告訴我，你贏了賭注想要什麼？」  
　　雖然問了要不要打賭，但他其實沒有具體想法，幾個不錯的點子一一閃現，又被他一一否決。  
　　「……我想看你跳脫衣舞。」  
　　「不用等你贏我，我可以跳給你看。」  
　　布魯斯站起，先操縱滑鼠找到音樂播放器，那有一首很適合跳脫衣舞的音樂。  
　　他長年混跡夜店，對混音舞曲十分熟悉，熱鬧的舞曲在蝙蝠洞裡還有迴聲，更像在舞池中的感覺。布魯斯選了一塊適合他舞動的空地，隨著音樂自然地舉起雙手，緩慢地轉圈，同時扭腰擺胯，他的視線只偶爾對上超人，但被人類稱作人間之神的男人卻全程注視他，捨不得轉移目光。  
　　那位偉大的神還捧場地吹了一聲口哨。  
　　布魯斯即使穿著鬆垮的藍棉格子睡衣仍不掩性感，他的手不時放在前排鈕扣的位置作勢要脫掉它，猶豫後又移到綁著蝴蝶結的褲腰上，最後沒一件衣服離開他的身體。  
　　這實在令人焦急，於是連神祇也忍不住催促他：「快脫。」  
　　性感的男人回以一笑，先是掀開睡衣下擺，露出塊塊分明的腹肌，帶著性暗示，手掌描繪腹肌的輪廓，接著往上撫摸，最後手隱沒在布料的遮蓋下，讓人忍不住想伸手幫他撕開衣服，看個清楚。布魯斯轉身，然後在副歌高音的時候，直接扯開睡衣，幾個鈕扣因為粗魯的動作掉得到處都是。  
　　男人帶著傷痕的胸腹露出，帶著危險的野性和性感，接著他貼近坐在椅子上的超人，對著他慢慢扯掉睡褲上的蝴蝶結，讓輕柔的布料翩然落地。  
　　因為靠得極近，超人伸手就能碰到他結實的臀，但在他碰到之前，布魯斯就躲開了。  
　　他退後一步，背對凱-艾爾，拉扯黑色貼身的平口內褲，讓內褲的布料卡在臀縫，自己揉捏臀瓣，他隨性地扭腰。半晌，他再次面向超人，這次他隨著旋律，作勢要將手伸進內褲裡，又隨便在內褲勾勒性器的凸起揉捏了幾下。他故意發出輕喘，明明這樣的舞動程度連汗都還沒流，喘息也只是為了誘惑可以將細微聲音都聽得非常清楚的超人。　　他要超人看得渾身發熱，最好被誘惑到勃起。  
　　「我好看嗎？」布魯斯緊貼著他的耳垂吹氣。  
　　依照超人的堅持，他們還沒到可以做愛的程度。所以他做這些都只是故意的，他要破壞超人的理智，就算超人足夠堅持，能惹得他勃起卻沒法發洩，這件事也足以讓布魯斯盡力一試。  
　　「好看。」他嗓音低啞性感。  
　　布魯斯惡劣地笑了，接著以惡作劇的口吻宣布：「好看就好，我跳完了。」  
　　被挑起的慾望不上不下的卡在那裡，布魯斯混蛋的舉動讓超人惱火，除此之外，又覺得好笑。他沒想過布魯斯為了挑釁他，連脫衣舞也願意跳。  
　　通常到了這個地步，超人最好離開，以免擦槍走火。  
　　於是凱-艾爾溫柔地和他道別：「下次見。」

　　布魯斯目送他的背影，面無表情地站了數秒，聽見超級電腦滴滴兩聲，確定超人已經遠離蝙蝠洞。  
　　他才撿起睡衣套上，繼續方才的工作。

§  
　  
　　天完全黑透了，月亮高高升起，掛在天頂。  
　　聯繫美國公民自由聯盟很簡單，布魯斯輕易聯繫到聯盟高層，隱瞞身份，直接在金錢以及情報上予以支持。這很容易，有難度的是郇山隱修會。  
　　布魯斯趁韋恩企業與法國公司合作的機會，飛了一趟法國。  
　　下屬在談生意的時候，他在旁邊玩，下屬們談完生意，利用最後兩天去逛街採買時，他悄悄到阿納馬斯城一趟，以蝙蝠俠的名號和郇山隱修會建立聯繫。然而也僅僅建立了聯繫，開車從巴黎到阿納馬斯城就要五個小時，來回就花去十個鐘頭，雖然飛機更快，但還是開車隱蔽且方便得多。  
　　郇山隱修會與蝙蝠俠兩方來回試探了幾次，隱晦地確認彼此的立場，隨後他們才答應派住在美國的成員與他面談。  
　　面談不可能就約在今晚，不過他還有其他事情可做。  
　　他在黑市那裡預定了一把槍，現在差不多到了取貨的時間。  
　　他再次糟蹋了那套管家煞費苦心才洗乾淨，燙得筆挺的酒館服務生制服，不過這次他只揉皺了一些，噴了朗姆酒基底的香水，他更仔細的用化妝品改變自己的五官，盡可能復原上一次的偽裝，頭髮這次抹上髮蠟，梳得整整齊齊。  
　　他身上帶著勾槍，先潛入黑市所在的那棟建築裡，那是一棟廢棄有二層樓高的工廠，他趴在工廠鐵皮天花板下的橫樑上，底下來回穿梭走動的大多是小孩，再來是老人，只有寥寥幾個青壯年。那些人外表都很普通，甚至看起來和提著破皮包賣保險的傢伙沒什麼兩樣，完全不像以往黑道份子不是剃光頭，就是染了五顏六色的頭髮，糾結肌肉的臂膀上還都是刺青。對比易遭盤查或追蹤的成年人，老人、小孩要不起眼的多，正義領主沒有盤問老人小孩的習慣。在正義領主高壓管治下，黑市演變成現在這樣奇怪的生態也不奇怪。  
　　按照線人更近一步的情報，這裡只剩下不怎麼值錢的買賣，大宗軍火交易轉移到更深處，蝙蝠俠曾截獲類似有大宗軍火拍賣邀請的訊息，然而語意模糊，不能當作證據，時間地點也沒透露，只能稍稍了解到運作的方式。他還在調查那些拍賣會是怎麼一回事，這部分可以直接通報正義領主，直接他們處理。  
　　黑市再也沒有特異之處，他小心翼翼退出建築物，悄聲無息地回來，再次繞到上回到達黑市拐角的巷子，幾個小孩上前攔他，向推銷生意，連上次收了訂金的孩子也在其中。  
　　布魯斯還沒說話，守在旁邊拄著拐杖，一頭亂髮散發臭味的流浪老人高聲說：「湯米，那是你的客人，你沒忘吧？」  
　　「啊，貝瑞塔！」叫湯米的孩子這才認出他。  
　　「是的，一把貝瑞塔。」  
　　湯米有些不好意思，他自詡眼光毒，特別會認人，卻沒認出布魯斯，上次他渾身酒臭，頭髮亂糟糟的，這回除了身上還帶著多半是酒吧工作薰出來的酒味，穿了一天的服務生制服略皺，倒是打扮得十分體面。  
　　為了彌補錯誤，湯米嘴甜誇讚他說：「先生，您今天打扮得真體面。」  
　　「謝謝。」布魯斯從口袋抽了一張皺巴巴的零鈔，遞給湯米當小費。  
　　拿到小費，湯米更殷勤了，他燦爛地笑，在黑夜中都能看見他的眼睛在發光。  
　　「貨已經到了，只要付尾款，你隨時可以把貝瑞塔領走。」  
　　「那就拿過來，我迫不及待想看我買的寶貝。」布魯斯說。  
　　湯米站在原地沒動，眼巴巴地等著他掏錢。他表現出一副想混過去，卻沒成功瞞過小孩，緩緩掏出皮夾，一臉心疼地抽出一疊鈔票，「你點清楚了，這樣總夠了吧？」  
　　「別擔心，我保證算得一清二楚，不會多拿你的錢。」湯米嘴上這麼說，那疊鈔票分明還有富餘，卻沒還給布魯斯，「數量沒錯，我現在就去拿貨，馬上回來！」  
　　湯米撒開兩條短腿朝黑市跑去，旁邊的流浪老人眼睛很利，從湯米的表情看出他多拿了不少錢。  
　　老人無奈搖頭歎氣，「這孩子。」  
　　其他小孩發現沒生意，早就散開了，他們各自藏到不起眼的位置，這下又只剩下老人能和布魯斯聊天。  
　　布魯斯問：「在這裡做生意的小孩怎麼變這麼多，最近黑市生意很好嗎？」  
　　「和之前沒多少差別。」流浪老人說：「雖然就業機會變多了，只要肯工作，就找得到職缺，但是最近物價飆漲，要過得好還得多賺一些，那些黑心肝的家長就把孩子們趕出來賺外快。」  
　　「社會局沒派人管嗎？」  
　　「怎麼管得過來？有些孩子不小了，十二三歲，自己調皮跑出去玩，家長應要說他們不知情，社會局也拿他們沒辦法。」  
　　布魯斯斟酌片刻，提出邀請說：「要是你願意，我可以給你介紹工作。不是太難的工作，只需要你多探聽。」  
　　流浪老人轉動手上的拐杖，遲疑了一下才問：「要為誰工作？我不想牽連進麻煩裡。」  
　　「你待在這裡討生活還不麻煩嗎？」布魯斯笑，他指了指天空，淡淡地說：「那盞燈已經許久沒有亮了。」  
　　「竟然是他！」流浪老人眼睛一亮，他重重點頭。  
　　布魯斯將給他黑市消息的線人聯繫方式，用口紅抄在餐巾紙上的電話，遞給流浪老人，「她會告訴你該怎麼做。」  
　　等對方慎重地收好餐巾紙，平復激動的呼吸，湯米抱著裝著貝瑞塔的扁紙盒回來。  
　　「你檢查看看。」湯米鄭重其事地將紙盒遞給他。  
　　那是貝瑞塔M9，大概是從軍隊或其他執法單位流出的，外表很陳舊，看起來有一段歷史，但保養得宜，他花的錢還算值得。他確認了雖然得花上不少錢，但仍然能從黑市隨便買上一把槍，雖然沒賣彈匣，比起自製手槍，自製子彈更容易。  
　　檢查完手槍，他向湯米道謝，和老人點頭道別，隨後離開這裡。

§  
　  
　　郇山隱修會和蝙蝠俠約在下午三點，高譚最大五星級酒店最好的餐廳。  
　　布魯斯和對方通過一次電話，對方應是一位女性，她以磁性的嗓音稱讚約定地點的下午茶時段，會有限量的舒芙蕾出爐，她的戀人認為他們的輕乳酪蛋糕非常好吃，茶葉也非常地道，種類繁多。  
　　布魯斯通過對方的電話查到她的身份——凱特·凱恩，有著一頭紅髮的漂亮美人，作為高譚富家千金，偶而也能看見她上新聞版面。  
　　既然郇山隱修會的代表敢大大方方的表露身份，那以布魯斯·韋恩的身份赴約也不算太過冒險。  
　　作為紳士，他提早十五分鐘抵達，等待五分鐘後，在餐廳見到有著漂亮火紅頭髮，穿著長褲套裝的凱特。  
　　布魯斯主動和她打招呼，隱晦地表明身份：「美麗的凱恩小姐，我是高譚騎士的代表，很高興認識妳。」  
　　他以蝙蝠俠代理者的身份前來，這有些冒險，一方面是這會有很大的機率讓人猜到他就是蝙蝠俠，另一方面是超人恐怕會在地球某處傾聽他的聲音，他說話必須非常謹慎，才能避免洩露秘密。  
　　「布魯斯·韋恩？」凱特很吃驚。  
　　「我們坐下再聊，我想妳一定有很多問題。」  
　　他們被安排在窗邊，景觀最好的座位，餐廳服務生熟悉凱特的口味，詢問是否和往常一樣，又為布魯斯推薦餐點。布魯斯直接按照推薦點餐，他對餐點內容並不在意。  
　　「我們得長話短說，親愛的。」布魯斯語氣曖昧。  
　　凱特還在奇怪他表情和說出來的話不太相符，布魯斯在手機螢幕上輸入了一行文字：『我不確定超人是否會注意到我們的對話。』  
　　「那就長話短說，不過你得把話說清楚。」凱特一凜，她語帶笑意地說話，表情卻很凝重，她同樣掏出手機，在手機備忘錄輸入一行字：『你一直被他監視？他知道你要來這裡嗎？』  
　　「不，我不確定這能輕易地說清楚，但我會試圖做到。」布魯斯先回答她輸入的那行字，才隨口胡扯說：「親愛的，雖然妳非常美麗，但我對妳沒有成為朋友以上的興趣，我知道妳也一樣，我們都認為相親是很爛的主意。」  
　　布魯斯出示手機，『事情太複雜，我前來是為了證明蝙蝠俠與郇山隱修會合作的誠意，你們的意思呢？』  
　　「我當然同意你的意見，我可以為自己做決定。」凱特這次並沒有獲得全權代表郇山隱修會談判的權力，隱晦詢問蝙蝠俠到底有什麼打算，「如果要成為朋友，不如先找尋我們共同的愛好？」  
　　「我是無信者，我不信神，包括住在天穹上的神。」布魯斯指了指天空，暗指瞭望塔。  
　　凱特很快就明白他的意思，「真遺憾，我是基督教徒，我們都不信偽神。」  
　　布魯斯和凱特在這之後，就不再使用手機，他們以言語暗喻，又左拉又扯，把談話定調成尷尬失敗的相親，兩人越說越不投機。但在半小時後，兩人交換眼神，確定已私下達成同樣的共識。  
　　凱特難忍憤怒，拍桌而起，「我從來沒見過你這樣無禮的傢伙！」  
　　「妳見過得還不夠多呢。」布魯斯輕浮地笑，一副沒把她的憤怒當一回事的樣子。  
　　他們在大庭廣眾之下不歡而散，相信隔天的報紙會出現他們的報導。

　　但布魯斯才不介意那些細節，他為找到盟友高興，這代表他成功克制超人的機率又高了一大截。即使對方是教徒，不過教徒應該擅長推翻偽神吧？  
　　讓他們一起把人間之神扯下神壇。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　今日超人期盼已久盛會終於來臨，的世界博覽會的開幕典禮即將開始。  
　　半年前超人同意公關部的企劃：『由正義領主發起一場世界博覽會。』在那之後，超人積極地向夥伴們解釋舉辦這場盛會擁有巨大的意義，並描繪未來。當正義領主的功績展出後，世人將更加信服他們的作為，他們領頭羊的身份便再也無法動搖。  
　　聽起來就無比美好。  
　　這場博覽會不以國家為單位，而是由不屬於任何政府、任何國家建立的組織為主。像正義領主就佔有世界博覽會最大的展示區，其他幾個大型攤位包括國際紅十字會、關注救助貧困的樂施會、國際自然保護聯盟、海洋守護者協會、世界遺產委員會、國際勞工組織、世界衛生組織、國際貿易協會等等，只要有利於世界的非政府組織，在這場博覽會都能發現它的蹤跡。  
　　由於正義領主的高效，世界博覽會的前置作業僅僅用了不到半年就完成了。　　那是一個風光明媚的春日早晨，在微風徐徐之中，世界博覽會慎重開幕，各組織的旗幟在天空飄揚，蔚為壯觀。  
　　超人作為正義領主首領，不只要在開幕典禮發言，在當日晚宴也必須發表小小的演講。  
　　參與晚宴時，只有神力女超人和鷹女換上華麗的晚禮服，超人仍然穿著白披風，蝙蝠俠和其他男性正義領主成員也依舊身著超級英雄制服。沒有人敢說正義領主們不穿西裝參加晚宴太過無禮。  
　　他們與會場格格不入，晚宴開場前，沒人敢靠近正義領主們，那些人不敢上前寒暄，但沒人敢忽視正義領主成員，他們的一舉一動都是眾人的焦點。  
　　還好有正義領主的公關部門負責炒熱氣氛，幾個重要的負責人在人群中穿梭，與幾個組織負責人說說問候天氣的應酬話。等到晚宴開始，兒童合唱團一曲《滾滾河水》開場。  
　　改編自印地安傳統民謠的旋律優美動人，簡單的歌詞讓布魯斯浮躁的心慢慢沉靜。  
　　「滾滾河水，在奔流中壯大；  
　　滾滾河水，流回了大海；  
　　大地之母呵護著我；  
　　我永遠是她的孩子；  
　　大地之母帶領我回到了大海。」  
　　孩子們稚嫩甜美的歌聲仍在場內迴旋不去。  
　　半响，終於從美妙音樂清醒的人們叫好聲不斷，掌聲雷動。  
　　布魯斯想，如果他的計畫失敗，那麼墜入滾滾河水，回歸大海約莫將成為他最好的結局。  
　　如此一來倒不失浪漫。　　

　　主持人在暖場和簡單的開場白後，將麥克風遞給超人，氪星人接過麥克風，環視所有人，晚宴現場安靜下來，燈光集中在他的身上。蝙蝠俠站在超人身後一步的位置，看著他挺拔的身影，聽他開始說話。  
　　超人的臉上充滿鎮定和自信。  
　　「世界經歷了重大的改變。  
　　過去世上所有的宗教迫害、人口販賣、戰爭已被有效遏止。不僅如此，大國傾軋小國的迫害，也不復存在，我們促進世界商業貿易公平公開，推動環境救援。我得說，我要代替我的鄰居北極熊，謝謝所有人愛護環境。  
　　當然，也不能忘記地球另一端的企鵝朋友。」  
　　在晚宴中的人對超人的幽默會心一笑，他們不只發出笑聲，還高聲歡呼且鼓掌。等掌聲過去，超人繼續說話，但蝙蝠俠卻走神了，他想起克拉克·肯特，那個總是有些笨拙卻懷抱赤忱夢想的小鎮男孩。  
　　超人發言時的從容和熟練，多半憑藉他過去從事記者的訓練，演講中幽默風趣的部分或針砭時事的辛辣言詞，都隱約有克拉克·肯特的影子，布魯斯不會忘記他的新聞稿寫得多棒。事實上，過去在讀過克拉克的新聞後，布魯斯就認定克拉克是個值得交往的朋友——過去克拉克和超人在蝙蝠俠眼中幾乎沒有太大差異——如今布魯斯卻不能肯定超人到底是怎麼樣的人，超人讓他感到陌生。  
　　超人的演講已到了最後，主持人遞了一杯香檳給他。  
　　超人高舉酒杯，為致詞劃下句點：「最後，讓我們為了更美好的世界乾杯！」  
　　「乾杯！」穿著美麗晚禮服的神力女超人也舉起香檳杯，和站在她旁邊的蝙蝠俠乾杯。  
　　她敏銳地察覺到蝙蝠俠興致不高，關切地問：「你看上去沒什麼精神，沒事吧？」  
　　「沒事。怎麼突然這麼問，黛安娜？」  
　　「覺得得關心你，最近看到你的新聞照片，韋恩先生的黑眼圈又變得和過去一樣重了。最近還是天天跑派對嗎？我可以推薦急救眼霜給你。」黛安娜開玩笑說。  
　　布魯斯也笑著回硬說：「真的？快推薦我好用的眼霜。」  
　　「什麼眼霜？」鷹女湊過來問。  
　　趁著兩位女士熱烈地聊起化妝品，蝙蝠俠隨便找了藉口告辭。  
　　蝙蝠俠剛才就發現超人已離開晚宴，但他還有話想跟超人說，於是他駕駛蝙蝠戰機，前往孤獨城堡。

　　舉辦世界博覽會的所在地溫暖又清爽，但北極總是冰冷。  
　　蝙蝠俠沒有等待太久，在他聯繫超人後，超人便為他打開大門。  
　　「你怎麼會找到這裡？」超人很訝異，他沒有告訴任何人他回到孤獨城堡。  
　　蝙蝠俠摘下面罩，靠著蝙蝠戰機帶著淺淺的微笑說：「不管什麼時候，我都知道你想去哪裡，你正在哪裡。」  
　　凱-艾爾感到內心悸動，但他說服自己這只是布魯斯特別會說情話而產生的怦然，他現在沒興致和布魯斯調情。他有另一個更嚴重的煩惱，世界博覽會非常成功，但超人卻感到迷惘，若有所失。這到底為什麼呢？  
　　兩人呆站著，布魯斯只好問：「不請我進去坐坐？」  
　　凱這才領著布魯斯前往他在孤獨城堡的起居室。

　　也許是孤獨城堡的氪星風格帶有的冰冷科技感，且這裡並不像韋恩宅邸的佈置有著軟沙發、茶几和壁爐，只有幾張雪白的圓弧形座椅和小小圓桌，襯得空間空曠且冷清。唯一讓起居室顯得有活氣的，大概只有那幅掛在牆上的北極熊油彩畫。　　  
　　布魯斯看出超人興致不高，他沒料到超人看上去沒有他以為的意氣風發。這不由得讓他想起在晚宴上，他才剛剛被黛安娜關懷過，現在輪到他關心超人了。雖然決定要關心超人，但布魯斯一點也不急躁，反而自在地選了張椅子坐下，欣賞那幅油畫。他許久沒有說話，凱也不主動問布魯斯怎麼會突然來找他。  
　　直到超人後知後覺地發現布魯斯耳朵凍得發紅，他才問：「要喝點熱飲嗎？」  
　　「熱咖啡。」  
　　超人無視他的回答，自顧自地決定說：「現在太晚了，我去泡安眠茶。」  
　　時間已經接近午夜，凱認為比起咖啡，布魯斯這樣的普通人類更需要放鬆精神、好好睡覺。　  
　　「不要安眠茶，蝙蝠俠只在夜晚活動，現在可是我清醒的時間。」  
　　布魯斯不喜歡安眠茶，讓身體放鬆不是好主意，他喜歡繃緊神經，對未來每一秒可能發生的混亂保持警戒。  
　　「我這裡沒有咖啡，只有安眠茶。」  
　　凱不打算順他的意，於是布魯斯只好客隨主便。  
　　安眠茶中的洋甘菊散發出類似蘋果的甜美香氣，光聞味道，就能撫平內心的焦慮。安眠茶不只對人類有放鬆效果，美好的氣味對氪星人同樣有安撫的作用。  
　　布魯斯緩緩地問：「你還好嗎？」  
　　「我很好。」凱幾乎沒有遲疑地回答。  
　　如此一來，反倒像是隱藏自己感覺不好似的。  
　　凱自認除了感情生活——在他原先的計劃中，在此時他應該已經成功向露易絲求婚，然而兩人如今形同陌路——有一些小小不如意，所有的一切都如同預期。  
　　除此之外，他應當過得很好，畢竟感情不是生活的全部……不對，不能這麼說，和露易絲的感情已經過去了。  
　　他已開始一份新的感情，他正與布魯斯談戀愛。  
　　凱仔細觀察布魯斯，男人捧著保溫杯，仍在觀察牆上的北極熊油彩，好像很喜歡那幅畫。  
　　那幅北極熊油彩是一個差點凍死在北極的畫家送的，超人還記得那個畫家被救下時，顧著跟他抱怨在北極畫畫有多費力，那些油彩幾乎凍得沒法使用，於是畫家只好先用鉛筆打草稿，再拍下照片，等回到有暖氣的地方再畫。  
　　布魯斯的目光一直沒有從那幅畫移開，凱想了想，把關於北極熊畫的故事告訴他後，問：「你喜歡這幅畫？」  
　　「我只是在等你說話，現在你願意跟我聊聊心情了嗎？」布魯斯似笑非笑，斜睨他一眼。  
　　這讓凱有些尷尬，他不想告訴布魯斯有大半原因在於過去蝙蝠俠總是嫌超人想東想西、態度優柔寡斷，還喜歡做那些沒有意義的假設。在過去他若是告訴蝙蝠俠他的心情，那蝙蝠俠肯定不耐煩搭理他。  
　　凱想，他現在當然比過去堅定，他有如磐石般的信念，並對自己做的每個決定不後悔也不猶豫。這突然產生的一點迷惘，也許是完成一個巨大目標後，暫時會產生的茫然，他想他很快就能找到方向。  
　　布魯斯又問：「還不想說？」  
　　他又猶豫了一會兒，才決定試著表達自己的想法。  
　　「我只是突然沒辦法感受到，整個世界漸漸往好的方向轉變的真實感，明明世界博覽會佈置出具體的成果向世界展示，但我真的……一時之間有些……」  
　　「我懂你的感受。」布魯斯溫柔地凝視他的眼睛，語氣柔和，像輕柔的棉花，「因為太過美好了，就像作了一個美夢一樣。」  
　　布魯斯說謊，他早就想明白了，現在正義領主引領的世界不過是荒唐無稽的夢，柏拉圖的烏托邦也許能當作人類為之奮鬥的目標，但它絕對不應該是被神、被超人者制定的國度。  
　　布魯斯成功引起超人的共鳴，凱以急促的口吻附和說：「沒錯，就像你說的，這一切像是不真實的美夢。但我也覺得成為正義領主之前的記憶非常遙遠，像上輩子的經歷。」  
　　凱不知道為何突然想起遙遠的過去。  
　　決定披上紅披風成為超人的心情，曾經給過去的自己定下的無稽規矩，那些反覆糾纏的惡人。蝙蝠俠和他一樣經歷那些時光，他不自覺地看向布魯斯，超人和蝙蝠俠過去是默契的夥伴，雖然有時會有爭執，偶而會站在相反的立場，但他們大體上相處愉快。  
　　當然現在超人和蝙蝠俠仍舊是默契的夥伴，兩人的關係更加融洽，不只蝙蝠俠，超人和正義領主們因為擁有統一的共識和相同立場，他們連爭執都不再發生。  
　　真好，沒有什麼比現在還要更美好了。  
　　布魯斯問：「你厭惡過去嗎？」  
　　「不，雖然我那時還太天真，還沒領悟到真正的正義，但是過去是非常寶貴的回憶，認識你，認識黛安娜，認識貝瑞——」超人話說到一半，嘎然而止。  
　　閃電俠貝瑞·艾倫，他們早已死去的同伴，布魯斯此時也想起他。  
　　「我想念他。」布魯斯低聲說。  
　　如果閃電俠沒有死去，那所有的一切都不會發生，超人還是原本的超人，正義領主不會誕生。過去雖然不美好，但過去是自由的，那時還未超越界限，他們過去仍遵守大部分的法律，所犯下的最大罪行就是成為義警。　  
　　凱附和說：「我也懷念他，他是很好的人。」  
　　「你覺得他會喜歡正義領主營造的新世界嗎？」  
　　「他會喜歡的。」凱篤定地回答。  
　　聽，他多篤定啊。頑固地認定超人創造的即是真理，態度一點也不遲疑猶豫。  
　　布魯斯再度確定他和超人背道而馳，他不願意妥協，超人也定然不願妥協。  
　　雖然內心失望，但布魯斯卻沒有表露出失落，還安慰超人說：「既然你認為他會喜歡你創造的新世界，那又何必迷惘？」  
　　「你說得對。」凱認為自己撥開了迷霧，他不用繼續沉浸在迷惘的情緒裡，現在他可以思考點其他的事，比如感情。於是他終止關於迷惘的話題，邀請布魯斯說：「你今天留下來住吧。」  
　　——我很想你。  
　　凱想這麼說，又覺得不太好意思。  
　　「好啊。」布魯斯答應說。

　　凱心滿意足地摟著布魯斯睡覺。  
　　只是單純的擁抱，布魯斯難得乖乖躺在超人懷裡，什麼多餘的事都沒做。凱喜歡這種沒有情慾的、單純滿足內心的擁抱，此刻他們的心一定非常貼近吧。　　從這一刻起，超人確信自己願意將心交付給布魯斯，他決定順從悸動傾訴愛語：「我愛你。」  
　　他沒等到回答。布魯斯似乎睡著了，呼吸均勻，心跳又柔又緩。不過他不介意布魯斯沒聽見他的愛語，他們還有很多時間在一起。  
　　在超人不會注意到的視線死角，背對對方的布魯斯睜開眼睛，眼神幽暗。  
　　時機終於成熟，所有預備好的計畫，終於能夠啟動——

§  
　  
　　世界博覽會將持續三個月，為了避開人潮，計畫真正開始的時間定在閉幕式的隔天。  
　　這場盛會無比成功，用空前絕後來形容也不為過。  
　　按照超人的安排，正義領主安排輪值，每日都有人留守在館內，與民眾互動。由於超人非常關注博覽會，即使不在正義領主的展覽區域，也安排了滿滿的行程，參與每個展館的大型活動。也因為如此，超人與蝙蝠俠的相處時間反而不多。這使得完成秘密計畫的前置作業，比布魯斯原先預計得還迅速。  
　　蝙蝠俠與他的合作者謹慎地傳遞消息，緩慢且謹慎地佈下細細密密的網，合作者們的任務較為簡單，他們只要確保在蝙蝠俠對超人的時候，能控制住其他立場不明的正義領主成員，超人就是蝙蝠俠的任務。  
　　而蝙蝠俠為了對戰超人，苦苦尋找氪石的下落，好不容易得到一星半點的情報——在幾乎全部的氪石，包括蝙蝠俠曾經收藏的那些都被毀去的今日，能找到丁點氪石的消息殊為不易——最後找到的那塊氪石太小，那連製成匕首都不夠用。但這對蝙蝠俠來說不是難事，他將氪石經過多重手工程序處理，最後製成長長的刺。  
　　長刺正好能夠穿過超人的胸膛，釘穿他的心臟。  
　　布魯斯雖然沒對管家說，但阿福看見氪石尖刺時，就明白自家少爺的計畫。但他認為那是好主意，應該有更周全的做法。  
　　「我想現在還不是動用氪石的時候。」阿福送宵夜到蝙蝠洞，他放下餐盤問：「你親自動手，難道不怕以後會後悔？」  
　　他不會後悔。為了成功一舉制伏超人，布魯斯模擬千百次抽出長刺刺向超人心口的動作，他清楚記得長刺的重量和手感。但每每將長刺拿在手中，卻感覺有刺梗在胸口。  
　　那很痛。  
　　他忍不住放下長刺，撫摸心口，然而那裡卻什麼都沒有，疼痛只是錯覺，他不明白自己為何產生不必要的錯覺。　　  
　　「我已經決定了。」布魯斯說。  
　　「但我不認為你明白你在做什麼，布魯斯少爺。」  
　　「我當然明白我正在做的事，你以為我在作夢？」  
　　「容我提醒，布魯斯少爺，你最初是認同正義領主理念的，不是嗎？」  
　　最初，蝙蝠俠確實沒有反對超人，他知道不對，但超人的作法很有效，只要稍稍越過界限，就能夠扼殺不斷蔓生的罪惡，恫嚇未來的罪犯。當犯罪的代價變得高昂，那麼犯罪率自然就會降低。  
　　然而正義領主的威權不斷擴大，他們的訴求不再僅是摘除罪犯腦葉。  
　　「為了更美好的世界。」布魯斯說完，輕哼一聲嘲笑空泛的口號，「我不否認我曾經的立場，但我已經想清楚了，超人是錯的，他的理念錯了。既然做錯，就得糾正錯誤。」  
　　「即使克拉克少爺會認為你背叛了他？」阿福忍不住質問。  
　　「那是事實，沒什麼需要辯解的地方，我確實背叛他的信任。」  
　　管家忍不住又問：「你們明明是情人，你為什麼要這麼做？」  
　　布魯斯沒有回答。  
　　他對即將發生的一切已做足準備。他堅定信念，所以無所畏懼。他知道他會失去超人的信任，或者失去愛。愛對布魯斯來說，排在蝙蝠俠、地球、高譚市、管家、英雄夥伴們，甚至韋恩企業之後，愛不是那麼重要。  
　　但他明白失去愛會很痛，會痛得說不出話，哭不出來。  
　　他很明白。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　轉眼間，就到了世界博覽會的閉幕日。  
　　凱-艾爾離開孤獨城堡，他掛著燦爛的笑容，飛行時甚至無意識地哼著一小段旋律。  
　　他昨晚做夢了，他已經很久沒有做夢，但那個夢非常棒，和他今天夜晚為布魯斯準備的驚喜場景相同，每一處細節都很清晰——這很可能是他曾經去勘查過預定的總統套房的緣故，連床的柔軟度都一一測試過——甚至他老套地準備燭光晚餐，選了一支布魯斯念叨很久的香檳，他們一起慶賀世界博覽會的成功。接著布魯斯難得不用他那怪聲怪氣的花花公子口吻說話，他們聊天，愉快地笑。他會告訴布魯斯他們有一個禮拜的珍貴假期可以在總統套房做任何事，布魯斯笑著吻他，告訴他做愛一週太瘋狂，也許兩三天就足夠了，剩下的日子可以去其他地方度假，比如海灘也很不錯。他欣然同意。  
　　他見過布魯斯穿著一件泳褲的樣子，光想像布魯斯穿著泳褲在沙灘上的性感模樣他就硬了。他們沒有吃完那頓浪漫晚餐，但所有的一切都很完美，包括身體的契合度。  
　　他的戀人用長腿勾著他的腰胯，他記得布魯斯的性感帶，他觸碰布魯斯就像愛撫撒嬌的貓兒一樣輕柔，他反覆啄吻男人的乳尖，歡愉的叫喊高高低低。布魯斯還會喊他的名字，克拉克吻我、克拉克再親親我那裡  
　　他們握住彼此的性器靠在一塊，同時摩擦時發出難耐的喘息。這一步他們做過了無數次，在夢裡這比任何一次美好，當布魯斯射出灼熱的精液，他也將手指送進布魯斯隱藏在挺翹臀瓣的穴口，裡面又緊又熱，他為布魯斯擴張，直到後穴變得柔軟，他插入自己的陰莖，完全進入布魯斯。  
　　他們的性事激烈火熱，他一次又一次貫穿他，接著用精液填滿布魯斯，彷彿這麼做會讓布魯斯的身體沾上他的味道，就像布魯斯身上總是染著淡淡的玫瑰香氣。  
　　那是一場暢快淋漓的性愛，才回想一會兒超人又硬了。  
　　超人決定飛快一些，讓冷風冷靜他的頭腦，他得保持從容的態度，因為今晚夢境將會實現，他很期待。

§

　　就是今天了。  
　　蝙蝠俠花了一整夜完成最後準備，他設定了郵件讓它們定時發送，按照郇山隱修會要求，為了保密，他沒有向其他反抗正義領主組織透露他們的行動，在午夜過後整個世界情勢將再度改變。但如果最後郇山隱修會做了約定外的舉動，追求不屬於他們的利益，那麼蝙蝠俠就會提早把消息透露給所有應該知道正義領主傾覆的組織和政府。  
　　他希望郇山隱修會可以履行約定，大規模散佈正義領主被推翻的消息造成的混亂多過於益處，尋找合作者是蝙蝠俠迫不得已的決定，他不會也不敢相信任何一個正義領主的夥伴，但對制伏超人後，勸說夥伴放棄正義領主過度干預社會發展，他有幾分把握。不過蝙蝠俠也明白，再多打算，那都是計畫成功之後的事了。  
　　他決定稍微睡一會兒，缺席世界博覽會早晨的活動不會有太大影響，他得養足精神。  
　　他睡著，又在極短的時間後驚醒，那些夢境雜亂無章，一個個片段朝他襲來，他沒辦法抵擋，更沒辦法阻隔那些似真似幻的片段。布魯斯看見超人用滿是愛意的眼神看他，也看見他和蓮恩甜蜜地擁抱。他看見他和克拉克在堪薩斯的麥田裡說悄悄話，又看見凱和他在堪薩斯的玉米田裡吵架，吵完以後做愛，用灰色和白色披風墊在地上，即使如此也不免沾上濕泥，彷彿還能聞到玉米植株的味道。  
　　最後布魯斯夢到超人被四肢被固定住，胸口插著氪石長刺，鮮血蜿蜒流下，滴滴答答在地上積起一片，超人像在哭泣又像在冷笑，憎恨的眼神直勾勾地望著他。  
　　——你不能恨我！  
　　布魯斯聽見夢中的自己蠻橫地要求，一點道理也沒有。  
　　他驚醒過來，不想再睡覺，開著蝙蝠戰機趕到世界博覽會，會場的人掛滿笑容，小孩子嘻笑著、奔跑著，賣汽球的小丑生意很好，氣球各種圖案都有，正義領主們的肖像印在廉價銀亮的扁圓氣球上。還有小販的攤車上放滿各式各樣零碎，蝙蝠俠的尖耳髮箍、火星獵人的綠色面具、鷹女的翅膀、綠燈俠的燈戒。布魯斯看見有小孩打扮成正義領主們的樣子，大多是超人，一部分的蝙蝠俠，女孩們扮成神力女超人和鷹女。  
　　穿著白披風的小超人不知在哪個充滿灰塵的地方滾過一圈，白披風灰撲撲的，他的母親一邊罵他一邊替他拍掉披風的塵土，試圖讓他乾淨一些……  
　　眼前的一切美好的讓人不敢相信，但他很快就會毀掉這一切。

　　片刻，蝙蝠俠看見他的合作人凱特·凱恩朝他走來，她的紅髮上帶著蝙蝠俠造型髮箍。  
　　她靠過來說：「天啊你是蝙蝠俠本人嗎？還是角色扮演？你這身真的超酷，我可以跟你拍張照嗎？」  
　　「……可以。」  
　　凱特親熱地挽著他的手，舉起手機兩人一起自拍。「你看那邊那個打扮成蝙蝠俠的孩子，昨天他們一家子跟鄰居一起來，他和鄰居小孩還為了搶超人的氣球打成一團。」  
　　蝙蝠俠冷冷地瞪她，對聊天的話題毫無興趣。  
　　凱特說：「三、二、蝙蝠俠笑一個！」  
　　喀嚓。  
　　蝙蝠俠忍不住偏頭躲過鏡頭，凱特抱怨說：「哎呀，蝙蝠俠你別亂動，我們再拍一張！」  
　　凱特換了一個姿勢，貼著蝙蝠俠嘟起嘴唇像要親他的側臉，她完全把蝙蝠俠當作公園豎立的銅像，可以隨便開玩笑對待。  
　　這次她的手機螢幕上已經切換到備忘錄，一行字在螢幕上閃爍：『所有人都已就緒，你準備好了嗎？』  
　　蝙蝠俠沉默，他不打算回答凱特的問題。  
　　凱特手指飛快地在螢幕上輸入文字，她執著地問：『你是關鍵，蝙蝠俠。你準備好了嗎？』  
　　「三、二、一！哦，蝙蝠俠，你準備好了沒有？你得對著鏡頭笑。」  
　　喀嚓、喀嚓，凱特猛按快門。  
　　雖然很想回答凱特蝙蝠俠從不親切地笑，他最初想讓自己成為高譚幽靈，成為所有人的夢魘。  
　　蝙蝠俠說：「我已經準備好了。」  
　　「太棒了，我們再拍一張！」拍完照凱特微笑朝他揮手道別，離開時還高聲喊說：「希望還有緣見面，蝙蝠俠，祝你有美好的一天！」  
　　一般人大概無法分辨真的蝙蝠俠和模仿扮演者的差別，凱特和他同伴的誇張作為引來不少關注，等凱特離開，又有其他人想和他拍照。布魯斯推辭對方的要求，快步離開。

　　等超人來找蝙蝠俠，已是夕陽西下。  
　　超人笑盈盈地看他說：「有很多人喜歡蝙蝠俠，那些人很熱情，是不是？」  
　　超人果然會隨時監聽他的狀況，他和凱特的謹慎總算沒有白費。  
　　「太熱情了。」蝙蝠俠呼吸平穩，態度和往常一樣。  
　　「你會習慣的，未來將有越來越多人認同正義領主的領導，他們將無比崇拜我們，崇拜我、崇拜蝙蝠俠。」  
　　「我永遠都不會習慣。」  
　　「話別說得太絕。」超人笑，伸出手躬身邀請他說：「布魯斯，今天晚上我有榮幸邀請你一起共進晚餐嗎？」  
　　蝙蝠俠問：「如果我拒絕？」  
　　「哦，那我會因此心碎而死，但我想你不會這麼殘忍地對待我。」超人的回答非常狡猾。  
　　自從超人告白後，超人就完全轉換態度，布魯斯很意外戀愛的氪星人會是這樣的表現，甜言蜜語像不要錢地不斷說出口，這也難怪他之前能和漂亮的蓮恩小姐交往。但布魯斯不知道超人這麼做，完全是為了抗衡高譚甜心那時不時的挑逗，超人不希望在布魯斯面前顯得太過青澀又大驚小怪，他想和布魯斯一樣，談戀愛顯得沉著又鎮定。  
　　布魯斯問：「時間？地點在哪裡？你要讓我穿著蝙蝠戰甲赴約？」  
　　「你穿什麼都好看，親愛的。地點就在旁邊的五星級飯店，我包了頂層的總統套房，時間……我們現在隨時都能過去。」  
　　「不用管你的閉幕活動了？」  
　　「超人和蝙蝠俠一起不出席，也不會發生什麼意外，即使有突發的犯罪事件，我相信黛安娜和其他夥伴能處理那些。」  
　　「那還等什麼？」蝙蝠俠語帶笑意。  
　　超人的眼睛在夕陽下閃閃發亮，自從成為正義領主，布魯斯從來沒見過他這麼高興。

§  
　  
　　「嗯啊……」  
　　布魯斯腦中一片空白。  
　　他身上一片布料都沒有，那根氪石長刺藏在鉛制的小機關裡，藏在他紫色襯衫的袖子裡，現在他所有衣物都在地上亂七八糟的堆成一團。  
　　凱-艾爾覆在身上，咬他的耳朵，低聲說：「你的裡面又燙又緊，你咬得我都沒辦法動了。」  
　　布魯斯想往前爬，離開可惡的氪星人，他覺得自己快要蒸發了，但逃避沒有太大意義，只要凱-艾爾一伸手就能重新將他拉回原來的位置。  
　　或者像凱現在這麼做，他抽出陰莖，又再度插入，頂得布魯斯往前滑。  
　　「啊啊……太深了……」  
　　「你這樣誇獎我，我會驕傲的。」  
　　可惡的氪星人在笑，笑得時候氣息噴到布魯斯的身上，又熱又癢，他熱得全身出汗，汗薄薄的一層貼在身上，在燈光下閃閃發亮。凱忍不住舔他，舔他的後頸和背肌，鹹的，但又非常甜。  
　　凱像舔食冰淇淋一樣舔他，舔他身上的傷疤，描繪每個深深淺淺的痕跡，對於沒有任何能力的人類來說，布魯斯面對太多太殘酷的戰場。凱心疼他，想要保護他，讓他浸在蜂蜜裡。  
　　「我真喜歡你……布魯斯……你太可愛了……」  
　　不要，我不要被喜歡。  
　　太強烈了，布魯斯體內的前列腺被火熱的肉刃反覆碾壓，性器被壓在自己的腹部和床單之間摩擦，床單早就濕糊得亂七八糟，被巨大陰莖進入的撕裂感早就變得麻木，被衝擊性的快感壓過。  
　　太可怕了，同性間的性愛竟然舒服到這種程度，布魯斯知道過程，但被進入的激烈的快感，不在他的預期之中。  
　　「你這個混帳……外星人！」說到一半，布魯斯再次被凱抽插的頻率打亂了話語，「唔嗯……」  
　　凱稍微退出一點，他想看布魯斯的臉，想看他麼表情，於是抱著以相連的姿勢翻面。  
　　布魯斯漂亮的藍色眼睛情慾氤氳，玫瑰花般緋紅柔軟的唇很軟，看起來非常適合親吻，凱毫不遲疑，將舌頭送入他的嘴裡，他們交換甘甜的津液，直到布魯斯因為缺氧拍打他的肩膀，他才放開他的唇，繼續親吻他的下巴、喉結。  
　　「布魯斯……布魯斯，喊我的名字……」  
　　布魯斯的性器先是在冷空氣中可憐地搖晃，接著被夾在兩人腹部間摩擦，頂端流出透明的液體，弄得腹部亮晶晶的。  
　　「吵……吵死了，閉嘴……」  
　　現在幾點了？  
　　伺機行動的意思，說明布魯斯不需等到午夜過後，等到真正的隔天再動手，他身負重任，必須制伏超人。  
　　但布魯斯總是沒抓到稍縱即逝的時機，他們一起用餐、一起洗澡，包括上床做愛，今天的超人有很多破綻，但布魯斯他仍舊還未動手。布魯斯的眼睛搜尋地上散落的衣服，他找到那件紫色的襯衫。性事的快感非常甜美，被充滿愛意的貫穿、被擁抱，布魯斯被甘美的愉悅充滿。  
　　再等等……  
　　凱貼著他的耳朵說：「我想舔你的乳頭。」  
　　「別廢話，要舔就直接……舔，嗯……啊啊……」  
　　凱用臉頰磨蹭他的乳頭，原本柔軟的肉粒變硬，他用嘴巴用力地吸吮他的胸口，彷彿吃奶一樣發出嘖嘖水聲，麻癢的感覺爬上布魯斯的心口，令人感覺羞恥，無法抗拒的快感讓布魯斯微微抬起胸口迎合他的唇舌。  
　　性器緩慢地移動，彷彿像架在火上慢火灼烤，彷彿身體抹著蜂蜜，經過炙燒便會發出甜蜜可口的氣味。　　  
　　「嗚……嗯……」布魯斯從眼角沁出淚水。  
　　布魯斯很難過，他忍不住伸手去撫摸超人的臉頰，他將要奪走他的自由。如果超人失去自由，他會變成什麼模樣？被囚禁起來的超人還會剩下什麼？  
　　只有現在，短短的數秒，他容許自己思考這些毫無意義的問題。  
　　「別哭。」凱親吻他的眼角，「我弄痛你了嗎？」  
　　凱的性器被柔軟的腸壁包裹，他們已經做了幾次，他記得最開始他用舌頭舔開入口和褶皺時，那開口狹小的讓他擔心，怎麼有彈性容納自己的陰莖？他害怕弄痛布魯斯，即使他還想要更多，想要更激烈、更深入地進入他。  
　　布魯斯嗓音沙啞，催促他說：「快一點，別折磨我……」　　  
　　「你要逼瘋我了。」凱咬牙說。  
　　超人難以自持，放棄忍耐，攻勢猛烈地讓整張床都發出吱嘎晃動聲，布魯斯緊緊環抱他的背，手指在他的背肌留下指印。  
　　布魯斯扭動身體，露出的表情無比性感。  
　　只有他能看見這樣的布魯斯，好想將布魯斯藏起來，向全天下宣告他僅屬於超人。  
　　「呼嗯……慢下來，啊啊……」  
　　「到底要快一點還是慢一點？」凱停下來，笑著問他。  
　　噹、噹、噹……總統套房古老的大鐘響了十二聲，已經到隔天了。  
　　要結束了。  
　　布魯斯目光再度聚焦，他稍稍運用巧力，讓兩人從床上滾到地上，滾到衣服堆旁邊。他翻身坐在凱的身上，「讓我做。」  
　　凱先讓布魯斯提腰上下移動，有時輕晃搖擺，但他沒有忍耐太久，片刻他握著布魯斯的腰肢，一下一下往上頂弄，每一次都進入他身體最深處又抽出到最淺。布魯斯手腳痠軟，與凱相連的位置，成為支撐他全身重量的重心。  
　　狂烈的快感席捲，他無法再忍耐，顫抖地射出精液。  
　　布魯斯想自己也許尖叫了，也許沒有，那一瞬間的記憶模糊不清，沒多久超人的精液也射進他還迴盪高潮餘韻的身體，他渾身顫抖，倒在超人身上。  
　　凱先是滿足地嘆息，又湊過來吻他。  
　　「我愛你。」凱再次說。  
　　「我也愛你。」  
　　布魯斯說話的同時按壓鉛制小機關，氪石長刺彈出，他再度坐直，後穴還含著超人半硬的陰莖，然後握住長刺毫無猶豫刺進超人心口。  
　　凱不敢置信地看了看胸口的長刺，又看了看布魯斯，「你——」  
　　布魯斯扶著地面，抬高臀部，當那帶著熱度的器官離開他的身體時，他差點又跌回超人身上，但他忍住了。  
　　白濁沿著大腿內側流下，布魯斯抽了一條長毛巾，沒有用來擦拭自己，他用長毛巾固定超人的雙手。  
　　「為什麼？」超人問。  
　　布魯斯沒有說話。  
　　他不想回答這個問題。

§

　　蝙蝠俠將超人帶回蝙蝠洞，他洗了個澡，打電話給凱特·凱恩。  
　　「恭喜你還活著，蝙蝠俠。」電話那頭的凱特鬆了口氣，她等這通電話等得心急。  
　　蝙蝠俠問：「我這邊搞定了，你呢？」  
　　「一切順利，郇山隱修會沒有人死亡，受傷的也都送到醫院了。按照你的計畫，每一個領主成員都被抓住了。」凱特回答。　　  
　　「那就好。」  
　　凱特忍不住說：「……你真可怕，他們真的是你的夥伴嗎？」  
　　那些計畫精準地算計到每一個正義領主成員的個性，面對危險或意外可能會有的反應，可以針對的弱點，一步步算計逼得他們自動跳進網裡，郇山隱修會的成員在看到蝙蝠俠的計畫時，都忍不住讚嘆他的能力。  
　　「我沒有義務回答你的問題。」  
　　「好吧。總之你快點過來一趟，把這些超級英雄帶走，我怕時間久了會出問題。」  
　　郇山隱修會的目標和蝙蝠俠一致，目的讓人類社會擺脫正義領主的極權控制，接下來就是等待蝙蝠俠，按照約定兌現交出正義領主擁有的控制權，重新將人類命運交還人類手中。  
　　「我馬上到。」

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　自由必須以有序的方式，逐漸歸還。  
　　蝙蝠俠清楚太快歸還所有權力，很可能導致戰爭再度發生。  
　　正義領主下屬組織暫停新計畫，但仍舊維持各組織日常機能的運轉，由郇山隱修會協助俘虜的領主成員們被轉移至隱密的地下城堡，蝙蝠俠逐一和他們談話，其中火星獵人、綠燈俠、鷹女決定離開地球。  
　　他們臉上的疲憊和心灰意冷昭顯他們確實只想離開，沒有其他意圖。布魯斯想讓鷹女說服神力女超人配合，但鷹女拒絕了。  
　　「我做不到，我說服不了戴安娜，她很傷心。布魯斯，你這麼做傷了所有人的心。這裡不是我的家，但我付出無數努力，現在卻得到這樣的結局……」鷹女面色冷峻，她甚至不願意看著蝙蝠俠說話，「火星獵人會跟我一起離開，綠燈有自己的使命，他會繼續去守護整個宇宙。你不必擔心我們會妨礙你。」  
　　布魯斯沉默，他能理解鷹女的憤怒，但他知道自己的選擇沒有任何問題。  
　　鷹女見他久久沒有回答，臉上閃過一絲失望。  
　　「……抱歉，但我必須這麼做。」布魯斯說。  
　　鷹女冷笑：「你總是有你的理由，但你卻從不相信我們，你讓整件事變成最糟的情況，還滿心以為自己是最正確的人——」  
　　綠燈抓住她的手腕，制止她說：「莎耶拉，別說了。」  
　　「我無意指責你，也無話可說。」綠燈看了欲言又止的火星獵人一眼，兩人相視頷首，像是達成什麼協議，最後綠燈說：「我們走。」  
　　他們三人相繼離開，蝙蝠俠站在門口望著粉紫色的天空，天上橘紅色的火球緩緩落下。天黑以後，他再次去見黛安娜。  
　　「凱-艾爾在哪裡？」黛安娜問，她情緒激動，試圖掙扎束縛她力量的鐐銬。  
　　「我把他帶回蝙蝠洞了，他在那裡很安全。」布魯斯回答。  
　　「安全？你對超人做了什麼？超人竟然到現在都還沒有來解救我們！解救他的夥伴！」  
　　「他們走了，火星獵人、綠燈俠、鷹女都離開了。」  
　　「是你逼走他們。」黛安娜冷笑。  
　　「他們自願離開，我沒有逼迫他們做出任何選擇。」布魯斯只是把現在的局勢，一條一條分析給他們聽而已，「黛安娜，你必須冷靜。」  
　　「冷靜？你讓我冷靜？凱-艾爾愛你！」黛安娜朝他大喊：「他還問過我約會要怎麼做比較好，然後你就把他給……他還活著嗎？」  
　　——我把他的心臟刺穿一個洞。  
　　「活著，我不會殺死他。」  
　　阿福已經為超人處理過傷口，超人不會流血過多而死，他現在有些虛弱，但性命無憂。這件事是布魯斯透過電話得到的消息，自從把超人交代給管家照顧後，他還沒有空回去看他。  
　　「你真是殘酷的人，韋恩。」黛安娜直接喊他的姓氏，嗓音尖銳，蘊含憤怒。  
　　「等你冷靜，我再來看你，黛安娜。你不冷靜下來，我們無法好好談話。」  
　　「我絕對不會妥協！你這個邪惡的、沒有心的人！」  
　　蝙蝠俠步伐堅定，速度不快不慢，再度離開關押黛安娜的地方。如果黛安娜仍然維持像現在這樣無法溝通的狀態，那麼他就得啟動另外的方案，將她送回天堂島，由她的族人管束。

　　正義領主所有事物都壓在蝙蝠俠一人身上，他變得十分忙碌，往返於地球與瞭望塔之間，幾乎沒有睡覺的時間，他至少一週沒有回到蝙蝠洞，若要取用蝙蝠洞的資料，他就和管家遠程聯絡。  
　　郇山隱修會主導，與共濟會、美國公民自由聯盟等組織合作，那些「人類」共同提出願望：繼續維持罪犯切除腦葉的刑罰。  
　　人類已經品嘗到切除罪犯腦葉帶來的益處，即使它不人道且殘忍，他們仍無法割捨它。  
　　蝙蝠俠試圖和黛安娜商量是否同意他們的要求，但黛安娜仍舊無法溝通，他只好自己做決定。  
　　他打電話給凱特，讓她轉達正義領主的態度：「你們自己決定是否沿用切除腦葉的刑罰。」  
　　「你為什麼不反對？這是錯的！」凱特激動地提高音量問。  
　　「我已提出建議，以冷凍的方式代替切除腦葉更符合人道原則。」布魯斯說。  
　　「但維持冷凍的設備太貴，哪有切除腦葉便宜又安全。你明明知道那些政客會怎麼選擇！」  
　　「正義領主若介入決定，那就和過去沒有差別。」  
　　「你放手太快了！你明明要求隱修會漸進調整，那麼正義領主就不該這麼快退出權力中心！」  
　　「正義領主只剩下我，我不能代表所有人的意見。」  
　　「那是什麼意思？你沒有說服他們接受現況？」  
　　「他們不一定能接受我的說服，如果你擔心地球安全——」  
　　「我不是那個意思！我的天，你現在根本沒辦法溝通！聽著！我知道親手處置超人讓你很難過，但你必須打起精神，蝙蝠俠。」  
　　「我知道了，那麼我代表正義領主同意維持切除罪犯腦葉的決定。」  
　　「蝙蝠俠，你不能——」凱特說到一半，布魯斯掛掉電話。  
　　他不難過，比起難過，他還有很多事要完成。

　　蝙蝠俠前往孤獨城堡，提取一個超人的機器人，並且利用孤獨城堡的科技完成一個神力女超人的機器人。  
　　超人、蝙蝠俠和神力女超人再次一起出現在公眾媒體上，超人的目的達成了，正義領主確實成為全世界難以放棄的和平象徵，他們的存在等同於司法之外的正義，代表即使將權力還給人類，超脫規則的公平仍然監控著當權者。  
　　正義在人們心中。

§

　　管家幾乎照三餐聯絡頻頻催促蝙蝠俠，快點回蝙蝠洞、快回家。  
　　「我還有事要處理，阿福。」  
　　阿福才不管布魯斯的推託之詞，他強調說：「是的，但最重要的還是藏在蝙蝠洞裡的那位，你必須立刻回來看他。」  
　　「不是有你嗎？」  
　　「他需要你，布魯斯少爺。」  
　　「他只想殺了我，阿福。你不必編造謊言。」  
　　「難道你會乖乖站在那裡給他殺嗎？布魯斯少爺？」管家對他的逃避不以為然，現在阿福更擔心超人的狀況，「自從你將克拉克少爺送來之後，他就沒有再說一句話了。這對克拉克少爺的精神狀態很不好，無論是人類或外星人，都必須和人交流。」  
　　「他不理你嗎？」  
　　「他問我你什麼時候回來，少爺，他只在剛到蝙蝠洞的時候問過一次。」  
　　「……我今晚回去。」

　　今晚。話是這麼說，等布魯斯回去的時候，天已經曚曚亮起。  
　　管家不在，他的作息不像蝙蝠俠一樣日夜顛倒，也許再不久他就會給超人和他送早餐。  
　　蝙蝠洞被管家隔出一小塊空地，在那裡蓋了一間玻璃溫室，氪石長刺被再次磨成粉末，參雜在手鐐腳銬裡，超人躺在床上睡覺，穿著棉質的睡衣，鐐銬本身已包含了抑制超人力量的作用，因此不需要長長的金屬鎖鍊約束著他。  
　　布魯斯打開溫室玻璃門，小聲喊他說：「克拉克？」  
　　躺在床上的氪星人動了一下，沒有回應他的呼喚。  
　　布魯斯突然感覺到安心，他關上門，脫掉萬能腰帶、手套、蝙蝠頭罩、披風和沉重的護甲，他去洗了一個冷水澡，腰間圍著大毛巾再度走進玻璃溫室。  
　　這次布魯斯發現克拉克躺的那張床很大，看起來也很眼熟，那是他的床，原本應該放在主臥室，現在卻移到蝙蝠洞裡。  
　　傷腦筋，如果以後克拉克住在這裡，就不方便讓其他人來蝙蝠洞了。  
　　因為那張床的緣故，布魯斯自然而然地上床睡覺，他扔掉腰間的濕毛巾，坐上床沿，接著掀開棉被蓋在自己身上。  
　　「……你到底想做什麼？」超人的語氣蘊含疲倦與憤怒。  
　　「我想睡覺。」布魯斯翻過身，看著他的眼睛回答。  
　　布魯斯沒有說謊，但單純的答案更讓超人生氣。  
　　他只是失去超人的力氣，但仍舊擁有一般男性的力量，他翻身壓在布魯斯身上，兇惡地咬著他的肩膀洩恨。  
　　「這樣很痛。」布魯斯平靜地說。  
　　他還是沒放開布魯斯，布魯斯的肩膀被他咬出血痕，一圈牙印紅腫起來。他舔了舔，嚐到血液的味道。  
　　接下來事情的進展變得很奇怪。  
　　他們接吻，濕漉漉的親吻遍佈彼此的身體，克拉克動作粗魯，在布魯斯皮膚上留下紅色的指印，和唇舌吸吮或深或淺的瘀痕，他連握著布魯斯的性器都很粗魯，握著它上下滑動的動作甚至不能稱作愛撫，但布魯斯仍然硬了。  
　　布魯斯發出低低呻吟，他不想忍耐，放任自己發出的聲音和往常不一樣，以往多少有些誇張、刻意，布魯斯知道如何以性感的鼻音挑逗對方，但他現在什麼也不想思考。  
　　克拉克將手指插進後穴時，布魯斯倒抽了一口冷氣，那實在不怎麼舒服，但他仍然沒有抱怨，只是摟住克拉克的背。克拉克匆匆用手指擴張布魯斯，沒有潤滑的擴張非常難受，他一下子就用三隻手指進出，只確定接下來不會讓布魯斯出血，克拉克就握著自己的陰莖，直直頂入他的穴口。  
　　「唔……」布魯斯皺起眉頭。  
　　他沒有推開克拉克，而是盡可能放鬆，打開自己的身體，任憑對方索取。他能夠感受克拉克的形狀，他近乎放縱地任由克拉克反覆地進出填滿他，動作強硬且包含怒氣，即使疼痛，卻包含著一絲絲甘甜，布魯斯近乎滿足地在那之中感受到一點愛意。於是布魯斯攀附克拉克的肩膀主動親吻他，即使克拉克不願意看他的眼睛，不是偏過頭去看玻璃牆，就是閉上眼睛。布魯斯不介意他逃避，他知道克拉克眼睛隱藏不住心意，也許有恨但也定有渴慕的情意。  
　　「克拉克……克拉克……」  
　　布魯斯的嘴唇在克拉克身上游移，輕輕啃舐他的每一處。現在說愛會被當成謊言，那就以行動代替，他願意成為宣洩的器皿，只要克拉克還要他，他願意趴伏在克拉克的腳下。他不會太貪心。  
　　「嗚、啊……嗯……碰那裡，快一點……」  
　　——別放開我。我知道我錯了，但我不會認錯。你願意原諒我嗎？  
　　被布魯斯的話語刺激，克拉克陰沈地笑了，手緊緊掐住性器根部。  
　　「咿……」布魯斯忍不住發出疼痛的慘鳴。  
　　「誰准你這麼淫蕩？看來即使痛也阻止不了你自甘墮落，被超人幹屁股很舒服吧？」  
　　「不……呃。」  
　　克拉克用拇粗暴指揉按性器的頂端，拇指沾黏一絲鈴口分泌的透明液體，「賤貨，你都濕成這樣了。」  
　　疼痛與快樂同時來襲，言語尖銳，布魯斯感覺胸口糾成一小團，他自嘲苦笑，表情沒有被克拉克看見。  
　　克拉克沒有放手，他粗暴地搓揉布魯斯的陰莖，並且狠狠地貫穿他的後穴，最後布魯斯的性器被擠壓著射出白濁的液體。  
　　「哈……」克拉克半是惱怒半是嘲諷地笑，腰肢一挺，將精液射進他的體內。  
　　布魯斯身體蜷曲起來，不住喘息。  
　　他們又做了好幾次，直到布魯斯再也支撐不住，昏迷過去。

　　等他再度醒來，他被超人抱著在淋浴間裡洗澡，他抹掉臉上的水，撐著牆壁站直。  
　　超人問：「你到底想做什麼，布魯斯。」  
　　「不做什麼。」布魯斯慢悠悠地說。  
　　「那就放我出去。」他急躁又煩悶。  
　　「你放棄你的目標了嗎？『為了更美好的世界』，這樣的標語太不切實際。」  
　　「我沒有錯。」超人惡狠狠地盯著布魯斯瞧。  
　　他太執著了，不過沒想通就沒想通吧，那無所謂。布魯斯相信自己能一直看顧超人。  
　　布魯斯心情不錯，他噙著笑回應說：「直到你想通之前，你得住在這裡，世界偶而還需要你拯救，到時候我會放你出去，但統治還是算了吧。」  
　　克拉克抓著布魯斯的肩膀大吼：「你不可能關我一輩子！」  
　　「你可以試試看我做不做得到。」  
　　布魯斯喜歡挑戰，他對自己很有自信。  
　　「你會比我早死去，你也知道你的身體有多差吧？那些反覆斷裂的骨頭撐不了多久，等到你變老，等到你死，那時候的我還比你強壯，比你還——」  
　　布魯斯微笑，以親吻封住那些惹人厭的話語，「至少到我死亡為止，我會看著你，克拉克。」  
　　「我不叫那個名字！」  
　　「由不得你，親愛的。你乖。」  
　　布魯斯摸摸他的頭，被克拉克一手拍開。

　　沒關係，我彆扭的愛人。  
　　我會看顧你，因為我將你從拖出封閉的塔，我會成為你的世界，我會成為你的支柱，你可以攀附我，扎根在我的身上。我會成為你的唯一，只要你聽話，別緊抓著權利，愛會成為你存在地球上的人生意義。  
　　我愛你，因為你愛我。

 

END


End file.
